When The Hero Falls
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Brandi is in trouble and cannot get hold of Mary. Who does she call to come to her rescue and how much danger are they really in? c15
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, a new story! I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**When The Hero Falls**

Mary sat down in the driver's seat to the probe with a contented sigh. She had spent the last three hours at the Spa, getting the luxury package and was trying to enjoy the calmness she felt before she returned to the real world of her crazy family and demanding job.

She groaned when her cell phone vibrated and glanced at the caller ID, seeing her sister's name. She accepted the call but before she could warn her sister not ruin her good mood, Brandi cried hysterically in the phone.

"Mary? Oh god…Mary!"

"Brandi? What is it?" Mary asked in concerned, fear rising in her chest when she realized she could hear sirens in the background.

"Mary, I'm so scared…please come…I need you."

"Squish, you need to calm down and tell me what's happened! Where are you?"

"In an ambulance…they're taking me the hospital…Mary, I'm so sorry…I didn't know who to call." Brandi to ramble between sobs. "I didn't know he had a gun…"

"A gun? Brandi, what the hell?" Mary questioned but knew she would get nowhere over the phone when her sister was in this state. "Listen, I'm going to meet you at the hospital, okay? I'll be right there."

"Please, hurry." Brandi cried.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Mary promised.

She hung up the phone and started the car, relieved it started first time. She ignored the horn blast of the car she just pulled out in front of and ran through a red light. She reached the hospital in record time and was surprised she did not get pulled over.

"I'm looking for Brandi Shannon. I was told she was on her way here?"

"Down the corridor and turn left." The woman point but Mary was gone before she had finished the sentence.

"Brandi?" Mary called out when she saw her sister stood with a nurse who was trying to comfort her.

"Mary? Oh god…"

"What happened? Are you okay?" Mary noticed the blood on her sister's clothes and the cut on her forehead.

"Oh, Mary…I'm so sorry…"

"What are you sorry for? Brandi, you're not making sense." Mary sighed and looked at the nurse. "Is she okay?"

"As I was telling Ms Shannon before you arrived, we need to examine her."

"No, I want to know how he is! Why won't you tell me? Is he dead?"

"I don't know how your friend is, Ma'am but I'm sure someone will be by soon."

"Oh my god…He's dead and it's all my fault!"

"Brandi!" Mary grabbed her uppers arms and turned her back to face her. "What happened?"

Tears spilled from Brandi's eyes and Mary could feel her visibly shaking.

"Okay, Squish just take a deep breath and tell me what's going on." Mary told her. Brandi nodded and did as she told. "That's it…in and out…."

"I'm sorry, Mary…I didn't know who else to call."

"Start from the beginning."

"I was at that sports bar that Chico likes…He was meant to be meeting me there and we were going to call you and Peter when you finished work but he was late and. there was this creepy guy who wouldn't leave me alone…" More tears fell from her eyes. "I was so scared Mary and I tried to call you but your phone was off…I locked myself in the bathroom…"

"I'm sorry; I should have kept my phone on me." Mary said softly, feeling guilty for not being there for her sister.

"I told him I had a boyfriend and wasn't interested but he just wouldn't listen." Brandi insisted and cried harder. "I never thought he would get so angry when I left…I never knew he had a gun!"

"Hey, it's not your fault." Mary tried to reassure her.

"Brandi?"

Mary turned and saw Peter rushing towards them looking concerned. She frowned in confusion; she had assumed that Peter was the one that was hurt.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Peter wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Brandi? Oh my poor baby!"

Mary spun around and saw her Mother and Raph. Everything went in slow motion as her mind worked. She was meant to be meeting Raph at the bar but he was there, comforting Brandi now, alive and well. She remembered Brandi saying something about not knowing who else to call. She thought about the first person, she would have called if she was in Brandi's situation.

"Mary? What happened? How is he?"

Stan appeared with Eleanor in tow but Mary could not answer him. There was lump in her throat and she struggled to breath. She could feel her heart beat so fast that she thought it might burst.

"Mary?" Stan stopped in front of her.

"He's my friend! Just tell me he's going to be okay!"

They all turned and saw Bobby Dershowitz being pushed out of the trauma room. Mary immediately noticed his blood-stained shirt and she knew, like Brandi's, it wasn't his blood.

"No…" She mumbled, shaking her head. "No."

"Mary." Stan reached out to take her arm.

"Marshall?" She ran towards the room Bobby had just left. "Marshall!"

"Hey! Mary!" Bobby managed to wrap an arm around her waist, stopping her but she fought against him and it took Stan's help to keep hold of her.

"Miss, I'm sorry but you have to wait out here." The nurse informed her. "We're doing all we can for your friend."

When she turned to re-enter the trauma room, Mary managed to get a look inside before the door swung shut. It was a good thing, Stan and Bobby had hold of her because her leg collapsed from underneath her when she saw the doctors trying to shock her partner's heart into beating again.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming. **

**Xpsychxssjs: I haven't decided about whether or not it'll be a M&M romance story yet. What do you all think?**

**Hope you like this! **

**Enjoy! **

**Fallen Hero**

**One Hour Earlier.**

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked as Brandi sat on the stall.

"Uh, I'll just have an orange juice, please." She did not want to risk having too much to drink like she did on her date with Peter.

"Why don't you have a real drink?" The guy next to her suggested.

She smiled politely at him. "I'm just waiting someone."

"Well, if you don't want to drink alone then have a drink with me."

"Thanks but I'm fine." She smiled and paid the bartender when he placed down her drink.

"Come on, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be here alone."

She sighed and looked at him. He was a good looking guy but not really her type and there was something creepy about his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to go and wait for my boyfriend over there." She took her drink and stood up, hoping he would get the message.

"Why? Sit back down." The guy grabbed her arm and pulled back to the stall.

"Ow! Let go of me!" She tried to pull her arm free but he tightened his grip. She looked around and saw despite all the people, no one was paying attention to them.

"Have a drink with me!"

"No! Get off me!"

She managed to get out of his grip and immediately stood up to leave.

"Hey!" He got to his feet to.

Brandi pushed past people until she reached the bathroom and managed to lock the door before he got there.

"Come on, we were having fun!" He banged on the door.

She fumbled with her purse and pulled out her cell phone to call Mary but it went straight to voicemail. Biting her bottom lip, she debated what to do next…She wondered what Mary would do, if it was her. She started scrolling down her contact list before finding the right number.

"Marshall? It's Brandi…"

"Brandi? Is everything okay?" He asked in concerned. Why would his partner's sister be phoning him?

"I'm stuck in a bathroom in a bar and I can't get hold of Mary!"

"What do you mean you're stuck in a bathroom?"

"There's some guy that won't leave me alone…" She said, jumping at another knock of the door and the guy shouting for her to come out. "I'm really scared, Marshall and Mary's phone isn't on!"

"She went to the Spa so she probably turned it off." He explained. "What bar?"

"Mike's Bar and Grill, it's on …"

"I know where it is…Stay where you are. Don't come out until I get there." He told her. "I'll be five minutes."

"Thank you!" She said before hanging up the phone and leaning back against the sink. She wondered why she had thought to call Marshall instead of Peter or Raph but then remembered she had been trying to think like Mary. Of course she would call Marshall if she was there. He was her partner and he would know how to handle the situation.

She looked at the door for a few seconds when she realized the knocking had stopped. She was tempted to open it to see if the guy was still there but decided she should listen to Marshall.

After a few minutes, there was another knock but this time it was quieter.

"Brandi, open up…It's me." Marshall called out to her.

She flung open the door and pulled him inside before throwing her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you down here but I didn't know what to do."

"It's no problem, I'm happy to do it." He frowned and reached out to touch her bruised arm. "Did he do this?"

"It's nothing…I just want to get out of here."

"What did he look like, this guy?"

"Tall guy in jeans, a black t-shirt and a red baseball cap…" Brandi told him. "He wasn't out there?"

"Just hang on a minute." He pulled out his cell phone.

"Marshall, he's probably long gone. It's not important. I just want to go home."

"Dershowitz? Its Marshall Mann…I need you do me a favour…Can you send over a couple of your guys to Mike's Bar and Grill? No, its Mary's sister…Some guy attacked her…Yeah, I'm with her now... she'll be okay…Great, thanks Bobby… The guy you want his wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a red baseball cap….Thanks again, I owe you."

"I wouldn't say he attacked me." She folded her arms across her chest, trying to look more in control then she felt.

"Brandi, you got a bruise on your arm and you called me crying and locked in a bathroom…he attacked you and he cannot get away with that." Marshall told her gentle. "What if you weren't able to call me or anyone else? What if the next girl can't get away as quickly?"

She sighed. "I guess, you're right but can we just get out of here."

"Of course." He gave her a small smile. He noticed she was shivering slightly so he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Brandi could not help smile; she was glad she had decided to call Marshall. She followed him out of the bathroom and stayed right behind him; glad for the hand on her arm, leading her towards the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" The guy appeared in front of them, blocking the path to the door. "I thought we were going to have a drink together."

"She isn't interested!" Marshall told him firmly. "Now get out the way."

The guy laughed. "Oh yeah, who's going to make me? You?"

"Take another step closer and you'll find out."

"Marshall…" Brandi whispered in fear and gripped on to the back of his shirt.

"Come on, darling why don't you come with me and I'll show you a real good time."

When the guy reached out to touch Brandi, Marshall grabbed his arm and twisted it high on his back. Brandi let out a small cry in surprise at the sudden movement but did not let go of Marshall.

"Okay, I asked you nicely and you still didn't get the message….She is not interested so back off before I really get annoyed." Marshall told him calmly.

The guy winced and struggled to free himself. "Why don't we settle this like real men, outside?"

Marshall rolled his eyes at the cliché and released the man, giving a slight push so he stumbled back against the bar. "I'm a US Marshal…Trust me, there's no way you're going to win."

He rubbed his shoulder and glared at Brandi. "You little bitch! You called the cops!"

"Is everything okay over here?" A bartender appeared, looking wryly between the two men.

"Everything is fine…We were just leaving." Marshall gave him a smile and noticed him looking down at his badge clipped on his belt.

Marshall glanced at the guy one more time, silently telling him to stay where he was before guiding Brandi to the exit.

"Oh god, Marshall…" She cried softly.

"Its okay, my car is park right out front…"

Years of training and experience had taught Marshall to never turn his back on his enemy so when they were outside, he reversed their positions, putting Brandi ahead of him while he walked backwards, keeping an eye on the door. He quickened their pace when he saw the guy following them and then he saw him reaching into his jacket. Marshall instinctually shoved Brandi down to ground, behind his car.

"Marshall?"

The first shot was fired before Marshall had chance to grab his own gun. He stumbled backwards when the bullet hit his chest but he forced himself to stay upright. He ignored the pain and took his aim; quickly firing two shots before slumping back against the car and sliding to the ground. He could hear Brandi screaming and the sounds of sirens filling the air before everything faded to black.

**TBC **

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thank you** **for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! Sorry, if there is any medical information in this that is wrong. I'm no doctor! Lol! Please let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**When The Hero Falls**

"Come on, Mary…Take a seat." Stan guided her into a private waiting room, he had managed to organized; her family, Bobby and Eleanor followed.

"Brandi, you really should let a doctor look at you." Peter told her gently.

"I want to stay in case there's more news."

"But…"

"I'm staying."

"Uh, we can use this time to get your statement." Bobby looked over at her. "It's pretty much a cut and dry case but we need your side of the story."

"Did you get the guy?" Mary spoke for the first time since seeing Marshall in the trauma room.

"Technically, Marshall did…Fired two shots before he went down." Bobby told her. "Unfortunately, his shot was a little off…Hit him in right arm and right thigh."

"His shot wasn't off." Mary pushed herself to her feet.

"What?"

"He always tries to shot to disarm, not kill." Stan explained.

Bobby stared at him for a few seconds. "Damn."

"Is the bastard here?" Mary asked as she paced around the room. "Marshall might not have wanted to kill him but I will…"

"Mary, that's not going to help anyone," Stan sighed.

"It'll make me feel better." Mary replied but then stopped in front of Brandi, looking down at her. "Is that Marshall's jacket?"

Brandi looked down to; she had forgotten she was wearing it. "He gave it to me back at the bar…"

"Why? What the hell happened?" Mary exclaimed. "Not one person has been able to explain to me how my best friend ended up fighting for his life!"

"I was at the bar and some guy was harassing me…I couldn't get hold of you so I called Marshall and he came to get me."

"Yeah, yeah, you've said that!"

"Mary…" Stan said warningly.

She glanced back at him but did not say anymore and instead gestured for Brandi to continue.

"As we were leaving, the jerk appeared again and Marshall told him to back off but he tried to touch me." Brandi started to cry again and Peter put a comforting arm around her. "Marshall grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back then told him again to let us past…"

"What happened next?" Bobby questioned.

"The guy said something about going outside like real man but Marshall pushed him away." Brandi explained. "He told him that he would lose because he was a US Marshal…then a bartender came over…"

"Marshall told him, he was a Marshal?" Bobby cut in.

"Yes."

"You're positive?"

"Why does this matter?" Jinx asked in frustration.

"Because it does!" Mary snapped and then turned back at Brandi. "How did Marshall end up getting shot?"

"The bartender asked if everything was okay. I guess he saw Marshall's badge because he didn't make a fuss once Marshall said everything was fine." Brandi hiccupped. "Then I don't really know what happened after that…We left the bar and was walking towards the car…Next thing I know, I'm pushed to the ground and can hear gunshots."

"So, he followed you out?" Mary questioned.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"I arrived just before the shooting…I was pulling up and I could see the two of you walking across the car park…I was surprised to see Marshall shoving you down to the ground but then noticed the gun…I was too late to do anything." Bobby added "Marshall was hit once before he managed to shot back and then was hit a second time."

"Oh god." Eleanor covered her mouth with her hand.

"What where you doing there?" Mary asked him.

"Marshall called me…said your sister had been attacked."

Mary looked at Brandi quickly. "He attacked you?"

"He grabbed my arm…It's nothing compared to…" She stopped mid-sentence and started crying again.

"Maybe it's a good time to take a break." Raph stepped forward and place a hand on Brandi's shoulder.

Mary looked at him for a few seconds. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Brandi said she was meant to be meeting you…Where were you?" She asked again.

"I was…"

"You arrived here with Jinx…" She said slowly, glancing at her Mother. "Where were you when you heard?"

"I was at the house."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "My house?"

"Mary…"

"You were meant to be meeting her!"

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were going to be late?" Brandi questioned.

Raph sighed. "I assumed Peter would meet you there."

"I was stuck at work." Peter added.

"Raphael, why did you not meet Brandi at the bar?" Mary asked, speaking slowly.

"I wanted us to have a night alone…"

"What?" She folded her arms and glared at him.

"I was cooking us a meal…Just for the two of us." He explained.

"I don't understand…" Brandi stood up, next to Mary. "You asked me to meet you at the bar so the four of us could hang out."

Raph sighed. "I knew you would want to stay in if I told you Mary and I was."

"You lied to me?"

"Brandi, I'm sorry but it's not often that Mary and I get chance to spend time together and when we do, you are always around."

"So you ask her to go out for the night…You tell her the truth!" Mary exclaimed. "You don't send her to a bar on her own! God!"

"I'm sorry but how was I supposed to know this was going to happen?" Raph snapped back. "Maybe you wish it was me dying in there!"

Without thinking, Mary lashed out; striking Raph, hard across the face. Stan was the first to react; grabbing hold of Mary, pulling her away and putting himself between the couple.

"How dare…" Mary went to push past her boss but he refused to move.

"Mary! Stop! Just stop!" He told her firmly. "This is not helping anyone! This is about you or him… This is about Marshall. Now if you can't be here and act like an adult then don't be here at all."

There was silence in the room as everyone waited to see what she did next. They were all surprised when she just glared at Raph, who was still stood, stunned and then moved across the room but before she had chance to sit down, a doctor appeared.

"Are you waiting for news on Marshall Mann?"

"Yes, I'm his boss and this is Inspector Mary Shannon, his partner and these are some of his friends…" Stan explained as joined Mary's side and the other crowded around behind them. "How's Marshall?"

"I'm afraid his injuries are very serious." The doctor told them. "The bullet wound to the chest collapsed his lung and hit a major artery. It was pure luck that he did not bleed out at the scene."

Brandi could not help but look down at the blood that covered her clothes and hands. She thought back to how she had knelt beside him, scared and not knowing what to do it. Then Detective Dershowitz appeared and ordered her to put pressure on the chest wound while he pushed down on the one in his stomach.

"The second bullet went through his stomach and out his back...Until we get him into surgery we won't know how bad it is but we're concerned it has damage his spleen and there's a chance we may need to remove it."

"I don't really understand any of that." Mary muttered, wishing Marshall was there to explain it all.

"I'm sorry I don't have more positive news."

"Is he in surgery now?" Stan questioned, reaching down to take Mary's hand; for his own comfort as well as hers.

"No, we don't think he's strong enough to survive any kind of surgery at the moment so until we get him stable, he'll be on a ventilator to help him breath and he'll be receive blood to replace what he's lost." The doctor explained.

"I'm sorry but I thought you said it was serious and that you needed to do surgery? Why are you waiting around?" Mary demanded.

"He has already had three cardiac arrests and while we were able to bring him back he is just too weak at the moment to endure any kind of surgery." He said gently. "Also, in cases like this, we try and wait until the patient's family are here."

"You don't need his family here to authorize the surgery. I'm down as Marshall's next of kin." Mary told him. "So, just do what you need to do to make him better."

"Inspector, I don't…" The doctor started but then stop. He reached down and took her arm, gently and guided her to a chair. "Mary, why don't we sit down…It's not about waiting for someone to authorize the treatment…His family and close friends should be here."

"They wouldn't want you to wait." Mary insisted.

"Mary, they're waiting so his family can see him just….just in case." Eleanor added her voice trembling as tried to keep hold of her emotions. She had heard all this before.

Mary looked at her for a few seconds before turning back to the doctor, her own eyes filled with tears "You…you think he's going to die?"

"I'm sorry but the likelihood that he'll recovery fully is not very high."

"What does that mean exactly?" Stan asked.

"During cardiac arrest, the brain can become deprived of oxygenated blood which can cause neurological damage…"

"Brain damage?"

"Right now it's too early to tell how bad it is." The doctor said softly. "We're concentrating on getting him stable enough for surgery but at some point we will need to discuss what Marshall would want."

"He would want to live." Mary insisted.

"I know this is hard but if he had a living will then we need to see it."

Stan slowly sat down next to Mary and covered his face with his hands; he could not believe this was happening. Brandi turned and buried her face in Peter's shoulders and silently cried. Raph and Jinx stood back, neither of them really knowing what to say or do.

"This is a lot of information to take in so I'll give you some time alone." The doctor stood up. "If there are any more questions then please, don't hesitate in asking."

"Can I see him?" Mary asked as he reached the door.

"Of course, we're still trying to get him settled but I will come and get you when he's ready." He replied. "Mary, I promise you, we are doing all we can for your partner."

She nodded slightly but did not reply.

"Like I said, please let me know if there is anything I can get for any of you."

"Uh, doctor…" Bobby followed him out. "We're going to need the bullet."

"Of course, as soon as we operate."

"And what can you tell about the guy that was brought in at the same time?"

"As far as I know he's recovering from minor surgery to remove a bullet in his arm…the leg wound straight went through and just required stitches." The doctor told him. "The arm may need more surgery to repair the damage in the future but it's nothing life threatening."

"That's a shame…" Bobby muttered and then looked guilt. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, I understand." The doctor said sympathetically.

"Can you let me know when I will be able to talk to him?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Doc."

When the doctor had left, Bobby leaned back against the wall and took a few deep breaths. He had only known the two WitSec Inspectors for a little over a year and even though they drove him mad most of the time with their secrets, they had somehow become his friends. He thought back to when Mary had been abducted; he had never seen someone look as devastated as Marshall did…That was until he saw Mary as they stood outside that trauma room.

He went to rub his eyes with his hand when he noticed there was still some of Marshall's blood on them. Suddenly feeling sick, he rushed down the corridor to the bathroom and just reached the toilet before throwing up.

_**XxXxX**_

There was silence in the waiting room when Bobby returned and everyone was sat down. Jinx sat beside Raphael in one corner while Mary sat as far away from them as possible. Brandi, Peter, Eleanor and Stan were all sat together the middle.

"Where'd you go?" Mary looked at him, breaking the silence.

"There were a few things I wanted to check with the doctor and then I need to clean up."

She nodded in understanding, knowing that Bobby probably was running the investigation and that would mean he needed to gather some evidence.

"Have you arrested him yet?" She asked.

"The doctor said he's just out of surgery, he's going to let me know when I can see him."

Mary rolled her eyes and turned her body so she was facing away from.

Bobby could feel angry rising inside of him. Did she really think he wanted to wait before dragging him down to the station? For all he cared, he would have left him to slow bleed to death back in that car park but there was nothing he could do about it.

"He's my friend to, Mary…and I promise you I'm going to do all I can to make sure that bastard ends up on death row." Bobby assured her. "He's not going to get away with this."

She looked over at him again, her eyes softening and he could see a flash of guilt in them.

"I'm going to make a few calls…Is there anything I can get you?" He said, his way of a peace offering.

"No, just keep your promise." She said softly.

"Chief, do you want me to contact his parents?" He looked over at Stan questionable.

"No, I need to do it…It's… it's my job to do it." He sighed.

"Do you want me to go back to the office and get their information?" Eleanor asked.

"He's cell will be his jacket pocket." Mary sighed and stood up. "Get the number off there."

Brandi shrugged the jacket off, not feeling comfortable going through the pockets herself and handed it to her sister but as soon as she did, she started shivering again.

"Here." Peter pulled his own jacket off for her.

Mary reached onto one of the pocket and pulled out his phone along with a small notebook. She handed the phone to Stan and could not resist opening the notebook.

"What's that?" Bobby questioned when he saw her roll her eyes. She handed him the book and he smiled as he read. "A company in Taiwan makes dinnerware out of wheat, so you can eat your plate… Americans eat nearly 100 acres of pizza every day, that's approximately 350 slices per second…"

"I don't understand…" Brandi said confused as Stan and Eleanor laughed lightly.

"Marshall and I were talking about the best place to eat out at this morning. I guess he decided he was going to give me a history lesson about it." Mary explained.

"Maybe that's because you called him a doofus and threw your pen at him." Eleanor added.

"It's how we discuss things." Mary replied and sat back down. "God, if he makes it through this, he can give me all the history lessons he likes."

"I'm going to tell him you said that." Stan patted her shoulder and headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

Eleanor sat down by side Mary; she hesitated before placing her hand over hers and was surprised when the younger woman didn't pull away. "I hated the waiting."

Mary looked across at her but did not need to know what she was talking about. Again, she felt tears burn in her eyes when she remembered how close was to losing one of the most important people in life….Just like Eleanor had.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry, it's taken a little longer to update but this chapter a bit longer. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**When the Hero Falls**

"I got some coffees." Stan announced when he re-entered the waiting room but then noticed there was only Eleanor and Mary sat there. "Where did everyone go?"

"Peter finally convinced Brandi to see a doctor, Raph and my Mom went down to the canteen and Bobby has not come back from making his calls." Mary informed him. "What did Marshall's parents say?"

"Not much, I spoke to his Father…I think, he was trying to sound calm and strong but when you get told your son is fighting for his life…"

"Are they coming?" Eleanor questioned when Stan's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, they should get here in a couple of hours. They know someone with a private plane that can fly them down."

"Good."

"Mary, here." Stan held a coffee out to her.

"I don't want a coffee."

"I've put plenty of sugar in there…It'll help with the shock." He pushed it into her hand. "Just drink it."

She sighed. "I just want to see him…What's taking so long?"

"I'm sure the doctor will be back soon."

"I just…" She rubbed her eyes. "I need to talk him…To tell him to hang on."

"I know…" Stan replied.

"Because I've seen his living will." She continued. "We've talked about what we would want if ever came to it…"

"I know…"

"But I don't think I can go through it…I don't think I can let them, let him die." She whispered.

"If it comes to it then it'll be a tough decision for anyone to make…This is Marshall and I find it impossible to believe he'll lose this fight…_any fight_ but he would hate it if the only way he could live was with the help of a machine." Stan said gently. "It will be tough to say goodbye but if it's what best for Marshall, then we will have to do it."

Mary placed her coffee on the floor and stood up. She crossed the room and faced the wall, in attempt to hide the tears falling from her face but they knew.

"Ms Shannon?" A nurse entered the room. "Doctor Nicholls said you can see your partner now."

Mary turned but did not move. She had been going crazy, waiting to see him but now she was about to, she was scared. She thought back to a few hours ago when they were in the office; they had been joking around and laughing. Things had been strained since she got engaged and even worse after Marshall found out she told Raph about what they really did but the last couple of days had been like before any of that. She could not help but wonder if she was making a mistake by going to see him now. What if he died and her last memory of him, were of him hooked up to machines? Would it be better for it to be of them doing the job they loved and having fun?

"Mary?" Stan looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…I don't know if I can do it." She whispered.

"Would you like me to come back?" The nurse questioned.

"Mary, you need to see him." Eleanor told her, walking over to her and taking hold of her hands. "Trust me, just go and sit with him. You'll feel better."

"Yeah…Yeah, okay." She shook her head a little. Of course she had to see him; there was no way she was letting him go without a fight.

"Okay, if you'd like to follow me." The nurse smiled slightly.

"Tell him to get better soon and that's an order." Stan said as she walked past.

"Yeah, like we take orders." Mary couldn't help but say.

"Tell him, he better take this one or I'll be after him." Eleanor added.

"I think that'll just scare him."

"Good."

Mary followed the nurse down the corridor, her hands clenched tightly together by her side. She had to do this, she had to be strong. She was not used to feeling so helpless and scared. When Marshall had got shot last time, she had been scared but he was there to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"There will be a lot of machines around but try not to take any notice of them," The nurse explained as she pushed open the door. "If you have any questions or need anything, then just ask."

"Thank you." Mary mumbled as she stepped into the room.

She stopped in the doorway, not daring to go any further into the room. Even if she wanted to ignore the machines she couldn't because they made so much noise but part of her was reassured by that; it meant he was still alive.

"God, Marshall, what the hell happened?" She whispered, finally having the courage to step closer to the bed. "I only saw you a few hours ago…"

When she reached his side, she carefully took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, keeping her eyes on the bed sheet. "Everyone is pretty concerned about you…Stan had to call your parents. I know you going to hate that we worried them but they're on their way here…and Eleanor is actually being nice to me…I bet if Stan knew that it only took you getting shot for the two of us to get along, he would have shot you himself a long time ago."

She look at his face for the first time since entering the room, half expecting him to roll his eyes but there wasn't even a flicker of a sign that he could actually hear her. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop the tears that had welled up in her eyes as she just watched him. Reaching out with her free hand, she gently ran her fingertips down his cheek; if it wasn't for the tube down his throat, it looked like he was just sleeping. He looked so peaceful and that scared Mary.

"Okay, doofus you better listen up because this is important…" She whispered as she lowered herself into the chair that was beside the bed. "You can't give up…You just can't…There are too many people that are counting on you."

She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to keep a hold of her emotions.

"I'm counting on…I need you and I know things have been bad between us lately…I know I screwed with our friendship by telling Raphael what we do and I would do anything in the world to take that back. Not because it was against the rules or because I don't trust him but because I upset you…because I let you down…" She paused again and quickly brushed away a few tears. "You're my best friend…The best person I know and it's not just that I don't think I'll be able to do my job or live my life without you but I don't want to...I know you must be tired, I know that what I'm asking is probably impossible but please, Marshall…please just come back to me."

She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. "You don't deserve to die like this…it should be years in the future after a day of being surrounded by your children, Grandchildren, Great Grandchild…Telling them how you and Bobby D escorted mobster Joseph Tancreddi back to Philly and how you talked me through saving your life after getting shot in the chest by sticking car parts into you…and about how you saved me from that basement…"

She brought her free hand up to cover her eyes as she cried. "Oh god Marshall, just please don't die…please, I need you….I need you to wake and tell me how to deal with all this because if it comes down to it, there is no way I can make the decision to let you go…I'm so scared Marshall…I'm so, so scared that I'm going to have to live my life without you and I know I can't do it."

Mary did not know how long she sat there and just cried but she was startled by a soft knock on the door; that was still slightly open and quickly dried her eyes as a nurse entered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I am going to have to ask you leave while we run some tests." She told Mary.

"What kind of tests?" She frowned.

"We just need to check how he's doing, see if he's stable for surgery."

"Oh, okay…" She glanced back at Marshall, reluctant to leave him. "Can I have a few more minutes?"

"Of course," the nurse smiled kindly before backing out the room. Once she closed the door, she glanced at the man who had been stood waiting there before she went in. "Can I help you at all?"

"No…I…I was just waiting for someone." Raphael said. "But I'll just go now."

"Okay…" The nurse frowned as she watched him walk down the corridor.

"I got to go now…You better be here later when I come back." Mary told Marshall. "You know you are leaving me in a room with Stan, Eleanor, Raphael, Brandi, Peter and Jinx…So you know they will drive me crazy."

She picked up his hand again and laced their fingers together. "I understand Stan and Eleanor being here but I just wish the others would leave…I know Brandi feels responsible and I know deep down that it's not her fault but I can't help …I can't help but blame her for this." She sighed and rubbed her eyes again. "Whenever anything goes wrong, Brandi is normally involved….I know what you would say…I know you would say that Brandi never asked to be put in the situation, that the guy was a jackass and that just because she's my sister, I should not blame myself for whatever she gets caught up in but Jesus, Marshall, when is it ever going to stop?"

She stood up; still keeping hold of his hand. "I guess, I better go…Me ranting at you is probably not helping…but please try to come back…please don't give up."

She leaned forwards and kissed his forehead before resting her own on his. "Don't quit on me now."

She stayed there for a few seconds before forcing herself to stand up and let go of his hand. She clenched her hands tightly together as she turned to head for the door. Once she was in the doorway, she turned back to look at him one more time before leaving.

"Excuse me?" She stopped at the nurses' station when she saw the nurse, who she had just spoke to. "Can you let me know what I can see him again?"

"Of course, it shouldn't be long." She assured her.

"Thank you."

"Hey, is there any more news?" Bobby asked as she headed back to the waiting room.

"No but they're running some tests now so…" She shrugged. "What about the investigation?"

"We just charged him with attempted murder of a US Marshal… With Brandi's statement and with the evidence we gathered, there's no way he can get out of it." Bobby assured her. "And if that's not enough, I witnessed the shooting with two local officers."

"Good." Mary replied. "What's his story?"

"Martin Peterson aged 34. Just some lowlife with a string of convictions, who likes to drink too much," Bobby told her. "Not long been out of jail for giving his ex-girlfriend four broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder."

"Brandi sure can pick them." Mary muttered and when she went to push open the door the waiting room, Bobby stopped her.

"From all the reports, your sister did nothing to encourage this guy." Bobby said. "And not for nothing…that hole in Marshall's chest, the one with the busted artery…Brandi was the one with her hands pressed down on it before the medics arrived."

Mary stared at the space where Bobby just was; she hadn't meant to blame Brandi like that but was surprised to hear that it was probably her actions that helped Marshall make it this far. Shaking her head slightly, she followed Bobby into the waiting room and looked around. Stan and Eleanor were sat with their hands clasped together, talking quietly. Raphael was sat alone in one of the corners and she could tell he was upset about something but she did not really care what. Jinx was fussing over Brandi and Peter was trying to keep it to a minimum. She felt Bobby watching her over the top of a magazine he had picked up.

"Hey, Squish…" Mary took the hint and moved to stand in front of her sister. "What did the doctor says?"

"Just needed a couple of stitches," she replied and stood up. "They said you went to see Marshall? How is he?"

She knew everyone was waiting to hear but she did not know what to tell them. So, she shrugged. "They're doing tests at the moment."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, right?" Peter tried to sound positive.

"Depends on what they find during these tests."

"Mary, I'm so sorry!" Brandi said as tears spilled from her eyes.

"This wasn't your fault, Squish…" Mary sighed and guided her over to a chair and pulled her down into a seat next to her. "You were scared and who knows what would have happened to you if you hadn't called Marshall."

"But…but he could…"

"Brandi, I beg you…Don't say it." Mary cut of her, her own voice trembling slightly. "I don't think I can cope if I hear it said out loud."

"I'm sorry…"

"Listen to me, I know Marshall…I know he wouldn't blame you for this and I know he would always put himself between a bullet and you in heartbeat." Mary told her. "That's what he does…That's his job."

"She's right." Stan added.

"You don't hate me?"

"No, Squish, I don't hate you." Mary put her arms around her.

"Maybe it's time you thought of a career change." Jinx spoke up, causing everyone look at her. "I never realized how dangerous your job could be…This is the second time Marshall been shot."

"Third time." Stan corrected.

"I'm not changing…" Mary started then looked over at Stan. "What?"

"This is the third time that Marshall has been shot…Well, as far as I know, anyway."

She glared at him. "You can't count that!"

"He was hit with a bullet fired from a gun, it counts."

"I don't understand…" Eleanor frowned in confusion.

"Oh, this sounds like a good story!" Bobby threw the magazine onto a table and sat forward.

"When Mary first transferred here, she was issued with a new gun…" Stan started. "About a week after her first day, I was in my office and heard a shot being fired…"

"You shot your partner?" Bobby's mouth fell open.

"It was only a flesh wound." She replied.

"I came out and found Marshall leaning against the wall, bleeding, everyone else under their desk and Mary stood in the centre of the office, holding her gun."

"It was an accident!" She claimed when everyone stared at her. "And I took care of him."

"All week I listened to the two of them arguing and was half way through the transfer papers when they returned from the hospital, laughing and sharing the biggest pie I've ever seen."

"I still can't believe you were going to transfer me." Mary muttered.

"You shot your partner!"

"Why did you shot him?" Bobby asked.

"We had been at the shooting range and I was trying to explain to him the reason he beat me was only because there was a problem with the trigger…"

"There wasn't." Stan added, helpfully.

"Well, it taught him never to turn his back on someone with a gun and to expect anything." Mary replied. "In hindsight, maybe I should have taught him how to duck."

The mood suddenly darkened again and everyone fell silent.

"You know, if Marshall was here, you'd probably be giving us random medical facts or quoting so dead old guy." Mary stood up and started to pace around.

"The guy is like a walking, talking encyclopaedia." Bobby stated.

Stan started to tell a story about Marshall from when he first moved to Albuquerque and she had heard it many times before, so she tuned out and let her mind wonder. If he did survive, what were the chances he would make a full recovery? What if he was left needing some kind of care? Would his parents want to look after him? Would she? She always complained about being the one taking care of her Mother and Sister but this was different. This was Marshall. He would not need help because of the mistakes he made or because he was lazy. He would need it because he was trying to protect her sister.

"Inspector?"

She stopped and looked over at the door to see the doctor stood there.

"Is he okay?"

"He's condition hasn't changed."

"Oh."

"To be honest, that's the best we could hope for at the moment." He informed her. "While it has not gotten any better, it has not gotten any worse…Considering his injury, that's pretty good."

"Really?" Mary questioned. "What about surgery?"

"We still want to wait a little longer and will run more tests in a couple of hours."

"His family should be here by then." Stan said.

"That's good." The doctor told him and then looked to Mary again. "I just wanted to let you know, you can sit with him again if you would like."

"Thank you."

"Can I see him?" Brandi asked.

The doctor glanced at Mary first, questioningly, who nodded slightly.

"Of course but only one person at a time."

"Thank you, doctor." Mary said softly as he left. "Squish, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I know you need to see him. You won't stop thinking about it if you don't but I want you to promise me that you'll go home afterwards."

"But…"

"You have had a rough night and need some sleep." Mary interrupted her. "And I need you to be home so I don't have to worry about you… I know that sounds selfish…"

"What about you?" Jinx asked. "You look dead on your feet."

Mary winced at her Mother's choice of words. "I need to be here."

"Mary…"

"Brandi, please go home with Mom, Raph and Peter…let them take care of you." She told her. "I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Okay." Brandi agreed tearfully.

"Good."

"You want me to leave to?" Raph spoke to her for the first time since she had slapped him earlier.

"It's going to be a long night and there's nothing you can do."

"I can be here for you."

"I got Stan and Eleanor besides Marshall's family will be arriving soon…I don't want them crowded by people who they don't know."

"Fine."

Mary sighed, not in the mood to deal with him right now. "You ready, Squish?"

She nodded and followed Mary out the room.

"She seems to be handling this a bit better." Peter commented once they left.

"This is the calm before the storm." Stan replied.

"What does that mean?" Raph looked at him.

"She'll hold it together for everyone else then she breaks."

"Mary's stronger then you think." Raph replied. "She'll get through this."

Stan raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet, wondering just how well he knew Mary.

_**XxXxX**_

"I'll be right out here." Mary told Brandi when they reached Marshall's room.

Brandi nodded and folding her arms across her chest before entering the room. She walked over to the side of the bed and stared down at Marshall.

"I hope you can hear me because you have to know how sorry I am…I would have never called you if I knew anything like this would have happened." Brandi whispered. "I know I screw everything up…I know Mary always has to help me out of messes but since the whole abduction thing, I've been trying really hard to make it up to her but I guess I attract trouble."

She reached one hand up to brush some hair off her face and then wiped her eyes.

"When we were younger, she yelled at me for something, I can't even remember what it was now…but I was really mad at her so threw her school project on the fire…I think she got detention for a week and missed out of a class trip." She told him, sniffing occasionally. "She gave me her teddy, Biscuit to look after and I gave him away…I moved into her house and the FBI ended up trashing it…I wreak everything for her…Now you got hurt because of me…She forgave me for all that other stuff but I don't think she will ever get over this…You're the only person she actually likes…The only person she trusts fully…You can't leave her, Marshall…You just can't…So, please can you get better…for Mary?"

She stared down at him for a few more minutes. "Okay, well…I'll go now, so bye."

When she walked out the room, she found Mary leaning against the wall.

"Finished?"

She nodded in reply but stayed silent.

"Okay, you promise to go home and let Peter take care of you?"

"Yes, do you promise to call me with any news?"

"I will." Mary replied and then nodded to the door. "I'm going to sit with him."

"Okay." Brandi nodded. "Mary, I really am sorry?"

"I know." She said softly.

She closed the door behind her and sat down beside the bed, taking hold of Marshall's hand.

"So, Doofus…That was Brandi…And just for the record…I shouted at her because she was out past midnight when she was only 9 years old and I got two weeks' worth of dentation." She told him. "And I know, I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but I couldn't help myself…I can never help myself, you know me."

She smiled slightly, thinking about the lecture he gave her when he had caught her listening in on a conversation he was having with Mother on the phone.

"I can't believe I'm going to meet your family." She said after a few seconds of silence. "I hope they know they're not getting rid of me…I'm going to be right here until they allow you to go home…I don't care if they're your parents…I'm your partner and I'm not going anywhere."

She pulled her chair closer to the bed and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"So, you better rest up now because you got a long, hard battle ahead of you but you won't lose…" She told him. "I won't let you."

**TBC **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

**Warrior-Chic: Never heard that song before so had to check it out. Thanks for pointing it out! **

**Enjoy! **

**When the Hero Falls**

Mary woke up with a start and it took a few seconds for her remember where she was. She stretched and rubbed her eyes; surprised she had fallen asleep at all.

"How you doing, Partner?" She asked but got no reply other than the steady beeping of the heart monitor. "You know, I think you annoy me more when you're still and silent then when you're spouting random, pointless facts!"

She sighed loudly and leaned back in her chair, she glanced down at her watch and saw it had been about three hours since she had sent Brandi home.

"I'm going to check in with the doctors and Stan…So, you just stay here okay?" She leaned down and kissed his forehead before leaving.

"Doctor Nicholls?" She called out when she spotted the doctor.

"Yes, Inspector is there anything you need?"

"It's been over three hours…How long do you plan on leaving him like that?" She gestured back to the room she just exited from.

"We ran some test a little while go…You were sleeping and we didn't want to disturb you." He explained. "We're happy with the results and are going to proceed with surgery soon."

"Well, that's a good thing right?" Mary asked. "That means he's stronger?"

"Somewhat, yes…I cannot stress how critical Marshall's condition is." The doctor told her gently. "We've given him a blood transfusion to replace the blood he's lost and are supporting his breathing…That has made him slightly strong although not as stable we would prefer but if we don't stop the internal bleeding soon, then I'm afraid, he won't last much longer."

"But if you can stop the bleeding, you think he'll make it?"

"I really wish I could answer that but the truth is, I just don't know…I don't know if he'll survive the surgery, I don't know if he'll survive the 24 hours after the surgery, I don't know if he'll get an infection and if he'll survive that." The doctor said sadly. "Sometimes in cases like this, all we can do is try our hardest and pray."

Mary let out a long breath. "I know you are a doctor and you always try but Marshall…Marshall's a really great guy…The best guy…He would do anything for anyone, no matter what the risk are for himself, that's why he's here because he put someone else's wellbeing before his…I know you don't know him but please trust me, he's one of the good guys…so could you try just a bit harder?"

"He's going to get our very best, Mary…I promise." He placed a comforting hand on her forearm. "We're not going to be taking him down to surgery for another couple of hours. You and Marshall's family are more than welcome to spend some time with him."

"Thanks." Mary whispered.

He gave her a small smile before going back to work. Mary leaned back against the wall for a few minutes. She had begged the doctor to save Marshall and he had made her a promise but not the kind of promise she wanted; he never actually promised to save Marshall. She rubbed her eyes, refusing to cry again. She was not a crier and knew that if Marshall was there, it would probably freak him out seeing her like this.

She pushed herself away from the wall and headed towards the waiting room. She walked in and found Eleanor sleeping, curled up on two chairs. Bobby was pacing as he talked quietly on his phone but hung up when he saw her.

"Hey, what's the news?" He questioned.

Eleanor sat up quickly, almost falling off her chair when she realized there was someone else in the room. She winced as she stretched her back but did not comment and instead just looked at Mary, waiting for her answer.

"They're taking him into surgery in a couple of hours."

"Well, that's good right?" Eleanor questioned.

She sighed. "The doctor said although he has got a little bit stronger from the blood transfusion and because they're supporting his breathing, he's not as stable as they would like but they need to stop the internal bleeding sooner rather than later."

"He's hung on this far, he's tough…He won't give up." Bobby told her.

"Yeah," she lowered herself down to chair. "Where did Stan go?"

"He went to meet Marshall's parents."

"That's going to be a fun meeting."

"Have you ever met his family?"

"No but I know he's close to them." She told him. "Especially, his Mom and he's Dad is his hero."

"Well, them being here is another reason for him to get better."

Mary didn't reply and Bobby guessed she had stopped listening when he saw the faraway look on her face. He sighed and sat down, glancing across at her every now and then as they waited in silence.

Mary wondered what she would say to Marshall's parents when they got there. Would they blame her? She was his partner and was meant to have his back, no matter what. He was shot while protecting her sister because she was not around to do it. Would they try and stop her from sitting with him? Would they be able to? Marshall had decided himself that he would want Mary there at the end if it came to it. He trusted her to make the right decision but right now she would do anything for someone else to have that reasonability. She was not strong enough to let him go even if she knew it would be what he would want.

She could only think of one solution and that was for Marshall to get better 100 per cent. No brain damage or death…just the badass lawman geek that she had somehow became so dependent on.

She thought about what the doctor had said. They were going to try their best to save him with surgery so the only thing left to do with pray. She had not pray since she was a little girl; she hadn't even spoke to God when she was locked in that basement because she had very little faith after all her prayers about seeing her Father again were ignored but at this moment she was willing to forget all that. She was willing to put an end to the silent treatment she had been giving God if it meant there was a small chance it would help Marshall. She did not mind praying, pleading, begging or blackmailing God into saving her only friend.

She took a shaky breath before closing her eyes and started to whisper a quiet pray. Eleanor watched her for a few seconds before realizing what she doing. She moved to the seat next to the younger woman and took one of her hands to join her.

Bobby stared at the two woman; taken aback by the action. He wasn't a religious man but the scene moved him and he felt tears burning in his eyes. He took Mary's free hand but stayed silent as he just listened and watched the two of them.

_**xXxXx**_

Mary quietly let herself into Marshall's room and moved over to his bedside, automatically taking his hand. She looked down at him silently before sighing.

"Y'know, if this was one of those movies you keep making me watch, you would squeeze my hand so even though you're seriously hurt and have a long recovery ahead, you want me to know everything is going to work out fine." Although she said it in a mocking tone, when nothing happened, tears burned her eyes with disappointment.

She slowly lowered herself into the chair, lacing their fingers together. "I just met your parents…They will come and see you soon but they just wanted to talk to the doctors themselves so I'm going to keep you company until they get here…And just in case they don't let me back in because all of this is my fault...I'm sorry for not being the one there for Brandi…I'm sorry for getting you dragged into another one of our messes…I'm sorry I'm such a bad girlfriend that Raph had to lie to get us to spend a night together...And now your parents are here probably wondering what the hell happened to you when you were meant to be off duty and hating for me for not being there for you or Brandi."

She gripped his hand tighter and pulled her chair closer to the bed. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I prayed for you…I asked God to save you because I don't know if the doctors will be able to…So, the next thing to do after praying is to ask you…You need to remember who you are…You're Marshal Marshall Mann…You're the smartest and toughest man I know. If anyone can get through this, then it's you…You better not let me down, Marshall, you never have before, so don't you start now!"

There was a soft knock on the door and Mary turned to see Rachel Mann stood in the doorway.

"Your Mom is here and they are only letting one of us in here at a time so I guess my time is up." Mary looked back down at Marshall. "I will be back though, so don't you worry…You just concentrate on that challenge I set you."

She pressed her lips to his forehead and squeezed his hand once more. When she walked past Rachel, she tried to make eye contact but the older woman just stared at her son in horror. Mary hesitated by the door as she watched Rachel moved closer to the bed but she did not know what to say.

"Oh my baby…" Rachel whispered and brought his hand to her lips.

Mary stood there and just watched as a Mother cried for her son. She stumbled back out of the room until her back hit the corridor wall before sliding down to the floor; crying tears that she did not know she had left.

**TBC **

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry it's taken so long to update! It's been a busy couple of weeks! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**When The Hero Fall.**

"Mary?"

She looked up and saw Seth Mann stood over her, staring down at her with familiar eyes. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. She thought back to the few conversations she had with Marshall about his family and she remembered how he had said there was nothing about him and his Father that were similar. He was wrong. The man stood in front of her was where Marshall got his blue eyes from but there were a difference. They were hard like steel while Marshall's were softer, understanding. He did not look like a man, whose son was fighting for his life but a US Marshal, dealing with a case.

"I spoke to the doctors…He told me that's there's a good chance that Marshall might not survive and even if he did, he won't be the same."

"We won't know much until after surgery." Mary replied, tensing at words.

"The doctor needs to know what Marshall's wishes were." Seth stated. "I know, you're listed as his next of kin and would need to authorize anything."

Mary stared at him for a few seconds. "I'm not authorizing anything until we have all the facts."

"Marshall would not want to held prisoner in his own body." Seth claimed. "He's always said that he would hate that!"

"So, what? We just give up on him?"

"The doctor said…"

"Screw what the doctors said! He's still Marshall and I plan on being there for him no matter." She snapped.

"Are you going to feed him? Dress him? Bath him?" Seth questioned. "If he never wakes up and stays in a coma, are you going to sit by his bedside every day?"

Mary glared at him. "Yes!"

Seth opened his mouth but shut it when he realized what she had said. He stared at her for a few seconds, thinking about all the times Marshall had talked about his partner. He knew they were close and were friends as well as colleagues but he never expected this from her.

"You're that dedicated to him?" He questioned, softly.

"He's my partner…My best friend…He's Marshall." Mary replied. "He would do it for me, I know he would."

Seth sighed and leaned back against the wall, running a hand down his face. Mary watched him closely and she could see his defenses lower slightly. She saw the confidence and control he had when he first arrived slowly faded away, leaving a tired looking old man.

"I know Marshall and I are not as close but he's my son and I love him…I would do anything for him and if it was a question of taking care of him then of course I would and so would his Mother in a heartbeat…I don't want to lose him but I don't want him to suffer…I don't want to go against his wishes."

"I can't lose him." Mary whispered.

Seth nodded a little. "I don't want to fight you, Mary….but I will…because despite everything I do know my son…I don't always understand him but I know what he would want…I appreciate that you care about him but I won't let you hold onto him just for you…Marshall is very good at judging people and there are only a few people he truly trusts and you are probably at the top of list…So, please whatever decisions you have to make…Make sure you ask yourself what Marshall would want."

Mary remained silent as Seth turned and headed down the corridor. She knew he was right and part of her believed that when the choice needed to be made, she would make the right but she just prayed she wouldn't have to.

_**xXxXx**_

"I'm going back to the hospital."

"Brandi, Mary said she would call if there was any news." Peter tried to pull her back down the sofa.

"What if she can't call? What if something happened and she's too upset to talk?" She questioned. "What if he's died and she hates me?"

"Oh, Honey…Mary's your sister…She would never hate you." Jinx told her.

"I just need to know what is going on." She reached for her bag.

Peter sighed and looked over at Jinx and Raph. None of them had much sleep but it was now 8am and they still had not heard anything from the hospital.

"Why don't we have some breakfast?" Peter suggested.

"But…"

"I promise I will take you there myself after we have had something to eat." Peter assured her.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat.

"Right, now how do pancakes sound?" He asked, knowing they were her favorite but she just shrugged wordlessly.

"I'll give you a hand." Jinx offered.

"Raph?"

The other man looked up at the sound of his name. "I'm sorry…What?"

"Pancakes good for you?" Peter questioned.

"Sure, whatever." He stood up. "I'm going to have a shower."

Raph entered the bedroom which he shared with Mary and looked around. It was meant to their room but really it was her bedroom which happened to have a few of his things stored there. He had always known that Mary wasn't the type of girl to let her emotions show…to wear her heart on her sleeve. He learnt a long time ago that she would rather deal with problems on her own rather than burden anyone else with then. It was hard for him to step back sometimes, to give her space when all he wanted to do was comfort her. He had struggled to accept that was just who she was but last night she wasn't that person.

He had been waiting outside Marshall's hospital room just in case she needed someone's shoulder to cry on. He had not intended on listening in on the one sided conversation his fiancée was having.

If he had to put money on one person taking on the whole world and winning then it would be Mary. That was why it was so surprising to hear her begging her partner not to die. Not just because she cared about him and would miss him but because she did not believe she would be able to carry on living without him and that she would not want to.

He envied the relationship she had with Marshall from the first time he had met him but he always assumed that was because they shared the secret of their job. When Mary finally admitted to him what she really did at work, he had felt superior to Marshall. Not only did he get Mary at home but he now knew the one thing they shared.

Now he doubted all of that. He doubted their relationship and couldn't help but wonder just how close Mary and Marshall was.

He was pretty sure that Mary was not cheating on him physically but from what he heard at the hospital, she treated Marshall the way she was meant to treat him. He understood that they worked closely with each other for over four years now and got that they had to have a high level of trust in each other to do their jobs but Mary never showed him that much trust, that much understanding or caring and he was meant to be her fiancée.

Raph dropped down to sit on the bed. He knew he would have to talk to Mary about all of this but there was no way he would get the chance while Marshall's life still hung in the balance. He did not dare think about what would happen if Marshall actually died. He knew Mary would never get over it and despite everything that Marshall was going through; he could not help but feel a little jealous that he had that much power over her.

_**xXxXx**_

"Do you think Raphael is okay?" Jinx looked at the bedroom that had been closed for the past hour.

"It's been a long night for all of us." Peter shrugged as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "It might be best just to give him some space for a while."

"He should be at the hospital with Mary." Jinx stated. "She needs someone there with her…I wished she would have let me stay."

"Her boss is with her and I'm sure Marshall's family will be there by now." Peter replied.

"But we are her family…Raphael is her fiancée…"

"Mary doesn't want him there." Brandi cut her off. "Can't you just listen to her for once?"

"She's just upset and not thinking straight but she needs some support."

"You don't get it do you?" Brandi glared at her. "Mary doesn't need Raph or any of us…She needs Marshall not to be fighting for his life…He needs him to live."

"Well, what about what we need?" Jinx questioned. "You could have been killed last night…We're a family and we should all stick together."

"Oh my god!" Brandi exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "I wasn't killed last night because of Marshall! He protected me! He put himself between me and those bullets. Now he could actually die and all you care about what you want?"

"Brandi, honey, calm down." Peter placed both hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently.

"What's going on?" Raph entered the room. "What is with all the shouting?"

"Brandi is just a little upset." Jinx looked over at him.

Brandi let out a quiet humorless laugh and turned away, shaking her head.

"Have you heard from Mary?" Raph asked.

"No, not yet." Peter told him. "We're going to head back to the hospital soon."

"We should all head over together." Raph replied. "Maybe take some food over for Mary and Marshall's family…I bet they haven't had breakfast."

"Oh, what a wonderful idea." Jinx clapped her hands together.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" Peter said, cautiously.

Since being with Brandi he had notice how close Mary was with her partner and was very protective of him and their friendship. He saw last night that Raphael had begun to realize just how much Mary cared about Marshall. He wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea for the two of them to see each after what happened had the hospital last night. Mary needed time to calm down and to concentrate on being there for Marshall while Raph needed to get his head around the fact there was another man in Mary's life that might just be more important to her then he was.

"Of course it is…" Jinx claimed. "Come on, let's get some food together."

Before anyone could follow her into the kitchen, the front door opened and then slammed shut.

"Mary?" Brandi called out.

"Yeah, it's just me…" She rushed into the living room, pulled open the cabinet and started searching through the contents.

"I didn't think you would come home so soon? What happened? Is Marshall awake? Is he any better?" Brandi questioned. "You said you would call."

Mary glanced at her. "Sorry, Squish, I forgot."

"How is Marshall?" Peter asked, putting an arm around Brandi.

"He improved enough for them to do surgery." She replied and continued her search. "They took him down after his parents had chance to see him..."

"What are you looking for?" Raph questioned, as Mary threw a pile of paperwork on the floor but her cell ringing stopped her from replying.

"What is it? Is there news?" She answered the call and then rolled her eyes. "Yes, Stan I am at home…What? You think I'm hiding out in the parking lot?"

"What's going on?" Jinx joined them and was surprised to see her eldest daughter.

"Brandi, tell Stan I'm at home." Mary held the phone up.

"She's at home." Brandi called out loudly.

"There. You happy now?" Mary moved the phone back to her ear. "Good, now if anything happens, you better call me right away…I mean it, Stan…anything at all….Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Mary, what's going on? What are you looking for?" Raph asked again.

"Some documents…I got a meeting with my lawyer."

"Your lawyer?" Brandi frowned. "Why?"

"I just need him to look over some stuff." She answer, as the doorbell rang. "Mom, can you get that?"

"Uh, sure…" Jinx frowned before heading to the door.

"Why do you need to meet with your lawyer?" Raph asked.

"Ah-ha! Found out." Mary pulled out a blue folder just as Jinx re-entered with an older man in tow.

"Mary, it's good to see you again." He reached out a hand to her. "I was surprise to hear you wanted to meet so urgently."

"Mr. Wenright, I appreciate you getting here so quickly." Mary shook his hand. "There are some documents I need you to look over."

"What kind of documents?" He questioned and placed his briefcase on the floor and took the folder Mary held out to him.

"My partner's living will and his last will and testimony." She explained. "I'm listed as his next of kin and need to know what my rights are."

"Why do you need to know?" Brandi asked in concerned. "Has something happened?"

"Brandi, I told you everything I know." Mary asked in frustration before looking back to the lawyer. "Take a seat…While you read, I need to have a shower and change my clothes…"

Wenright watched her leave the room before looking at her family.

"I'm guessing something has happened to Mr. Mann?"

"He was shot twice yesterday and is in critical condition." Peter supplied.

"Ah…" He nodded understandingly and sighed. "Any chance of a cup of coffee?"

Mary only stayed in the shower long enough to have a quick wash. She would not have bothered but had promised Stan, she would get cleaned up, eat some food and have a nap before returning to the hospital. He didn't need to know, she was spending her nap time, going over Marshall's wills.

She grabbed her most comfortable jeans and a tank top and quickly got dressed before pulling her hair up into a ponytail; not bothering to dry it. She then threw a few essentials into a small bag, so she would not have to leave the hospital for another couple of days. She planned on being right there with Marshall the whole time.

When she had finished, she found the others all in the kitchen, watching Wenright, reading silently at the table.

"So, what have you got?" Mary asked, as she sat down opposite him.

Wenright looked up at her. "It's a pretty simple will… He's divided his belongings up between his family, you and a few people I'm assuming are friends… His money, he's divided up between his two nieces and three nephews…"

"Yeah, I know all that…What about the living will?"

"He doesn't specify what his wishes are…" He explained. "It just states that you have last say."

"What does that mean?" Mary questioned, leaning forwards a little more.

He shrugged. "Anything involving his future care is down to you…"

"So, I get to decided what happens to him?" She asked.

"Yes." Wenright confirmed.

"Before his surgery, the doctor talked to me about what should happen if he suffers a cardiac arrest… they wanted to know whether they should revive him or not…"

"Why wouldn't they?" Brandi interrupted.

"Sometimes, the doctors feel it's better to let a patient go then to save them." Peter explained softly.

"But I get to decide, right?" Mary asked Wenright. "If I tell them to revive him then that what they need to try and do?"

"Yes."

"And it's my choice whether or not to turn off the life support machine?"

"Yes."

"His parents are here and his brothers are on their way…What if they don't agree?"

"Well, they would have to get a court order to overrule you but that could take months and cost a lot of money." Wenright told her. "Have you spoken to them about any of this?"

"His Dad said he would fight me if it came down to it…They think it might be better to let Marshall go."

"Did you and Marshall discuss what he would want?"

"A few times." She said quietly, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. "But this is different…We don't know how kind of damage there is…if there is any…and I refuse to give up on him until we know for sure."

"Well, you are legally allowed to make all medical decisions for Marshall while he is incapable of doing so himself."

"And what about his future care? What if he is unable to look after himself once he's recovered?" She asked. "I mean, the doctor said something about there being a chance of brain damage."

"If it's severe enough that he cannot make his own choices, then unless you give your right away….you will still hold power."

"So, I can agree to take care of him instead of putting him into a home or his parents taking him away?"

"You would want to care for him?" Raph asked. "What kind of care are you talking about?"

"Whatever care he needs." Mary looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"But what if his brain damaged is so bad, he can't do anything for himself…What would you do?" Jinx questioned. "Would he move in here?"

"I don't know…I haven't figured it all out."

"Would you quit your job?" Raph asked, thinking about all the time he had suggested she should make a career change that was more suited for their relationship but she always refused out right. He wondered just how far she would go for Marshall.

"He's my partner and I need to be there for him." Mary stood and started gathering the papers up, tired of their endless questions. "If that means 24 hours care then that is what I'm going to do."

"You would give up your career for him." Raph stated with a quiet sigh.

Mary glanced at him but didn't comment; instead she looked at her lawyer again. "Thanks, again for meeting me so quickly."

"Of course," He got to his feet. "If there is anything else I can help with, please don't hesitate in contacting me."

"I'll show you out." Peter volunteered.

"Mary, can I give you a piece of advice?" Wenright paused in the doorway. "As a friend, not a lawyer?"

"Sure, everyone else has added their two cents worth…so why not?"

"Take it one day at a time…Don't make any decisions now. Make sure you listen to what the doctors are saying and make sure you talk to the people that care about both you and Marshall." He said softly. "I've seen cases like this pull families apart then it should have brought them closer."

"I'm not giving up on him." She insisted, stubbornly.

"If I'm remember correctly, you have a very similar living will…You've stated that Marshall should have last say on your medical care…Think about why you chose him."

"Because he would know what to do." She claimed. "He always knows that I need, even before I do."

"And because you know he would make the right decision for you, even if it was the hardest thing for him." Wenright smiled slightly.

Mary fell silent and stared at the floor, deep in thought.

"Thanks for coming." Peter said, once it was obvious Mary wasn't going to say anymore.

Wenright nodded slightly and followed Peter towards the front door.

"Mare, do you need a ride back to the hospital?" Brandi asked.

"Yeah…" She whispered.

"Peter will drive." Brandi replied. "Do you mind if I come with you?"

She shook her head slightly. "I don't care…I just need to get back there."

"Okay, let's go."

_**xXxXx**_

When they arrived back at the private waiting room, Mary immediately headed straight for the corner to be alone.

Seth's eyes followed her, silently, wondering what had happened in the hour and an half she had been away from the hospital.

"Seth, Rachel…This is Mary's sister, Brandi and her boyfriend Peter." Stan introduced the two of them.

"You're the girl from the bar?" Rachel asked, in a shaky voice.

Brandi nodded, a little. "I'm so sorry…I never knew this would happen…"

"I don't blame you." Rachel cut her off. "Marshall wouldn't either…"

"He saved my life…" Brandi whispered. "He's a hero."

Rachel smiled sadly. "He was just doing his job."

"Have you heard any more?"

"His surgery is expected to last another couple of hours."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Peter asked. "Coffee? Breakfast?"

"No, thank you."

"Mr. Mann?" Peter looked at the older man but he was not paying attention.

Seth had watched Mary pick up the jacket that Marshall had lent Brandi at the bar and covered herself with it as she curled up into a ball in the chair.

"Sir?" Peter tried again.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Is there anything you need?"

"No…" He shook his head before looking back at Mary. "What happened to her?"

"She met with her lawyer to try and figure out what Marshall's Wills meant." Brandi explained. "I think it gave her a lot to think about."

Rachel went to stand up but Seth reached out and stopped her. "Leave her be…She has to make this decision on her own."

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, sorry it's taken so long to update! Hope you all had a good Christmas and have a great new year! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**When The Hero Falls.**

It had been two hours since Mary had arrived back at the hospital when they were told Marshall was out of surgery and that his doctor would come speak to them soon. She had not spoken a word or moved from the corner since she got there but now she was pacing around, anxiety. All she had thought about was what her lawyer had said. She thought about the reason why Marshall was the only one she trusted to decide what she best for her, if she wasn't capable of doing so herself and she thought about what she would want if she was in his position. She knew she wouldn't want to die and she knew that she wouldn't want Marshall to just give up on her but then she also would not want to kept alive if there was no hope. The only problem was, Mary wasn't sure whether the reason she could not let Marshall go was because she did not want to or because she truly believed he could make it through this.

"Has there been any more news?" Stan asked as he entered the waiting room. He had left just after Mary returned but when he heard that Marshall was out of surgery, he headed straight back there with Eleanor.

"We're still waiting for the doctor." Seth told him.

"Mary?" Stan stood in front of her to stop the pacing.

"What?"

"You doing okay?"

Mary glared at him. "Do you really think I'm doing okay?"

Stan sighed. "I'm sorry, a stupid question but you need to calm down…You'll be no good to Marshall all worked up in a state."

"How about I go and get us all some coffee?" Peter suggested.

Brandi had not wanted to leave the hospital until Marshall was out of surgery. While they were waiting, Peter had been the guy that went and got drinks and snacks. Brandi had spent most of the time talking to Rachel Mann. Part of Mary envied her sister for being able to get along with Marshall's Mom so well, while another part of her was relieved that Brandi was there so she didn't have to talk Mrs Mann.

Before anyone answered Peter, the doctor appeared and everyone in the room got to their feet.

"I've just spoken to Marshall's surgeon." Doctor Nicholls informed them before any of them could speak. "Marshall has come through the surgery."

"Oh thank god." Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and then reached out clutch her husband's hand.

"What happens now?" Seth asked.

Nicholls gestured for them all to take a seat as he sat down himself. Everyone did as he asked apart from Mary who stood beside the doctor.

"The surgeon was able to repair the damage to the artery in the chest however was not able to get his lung re-inflated….He did a quick explore of the area and repaired a hole and we hope it will re-inflate itself later…If not, more surgery will be needed." Nicholls explained. "Now, we were concerned that the second bullet to the abdomen had damaged the spleen but fortunately, it seemed to have missed it as well as the other organs."

"So, that's good new right?"

"Yes and the surgeon is confident that he has managed to stop any internal bleeding." He told them. "However, towards the end of the surgery, Marshall suffered another cardiac arrest…"

"No." Mary whispered, shaking her head. "No…you just told us the surgery went well…"

"They were able to quickly revive him but despite how well the surgery went, Marshall has suffered a very traumatic experience…He's very weak and is struggling to survive even we are helping him." The doctor looked at her.

"So, what now?" Seth asked. "What does this mean?"

"We won't know anything until Marshall starts to respond to the treatment…if he does."

"Is there any way of knowing when that will be?" Stan queried.

The doctor shrugged slightly. "Every patient is different… We will continue to support his breathing for the next 48 hours…We will then do a scan to see if there is any brain activity."

"So, we won't know until then?"

"At the moment, all we can do is wait and see what happens, I'm afraid." The doctor told them.

"Can I see him?" Mary asked.

"He's still in recovery at the moment but will be taken to ICU shortly…I'll have someone let you know when you can sit with him." Nicholls said but hesitated before continuing. "The next 48 hours will be critical, I don't want you all getting your hopes up because he survive the surgery…A number of complications could arise and if he suffers another cardiac arrest…"

"So, you think the chance of brain damage is high?" Seth cut in, glancing at Mary before back to the doctor.

"Like I said, we won't know until we run the test but the chances that Marshall will fully recover from this aren't very good." He said softly.

"Mary…." Stan placed a hand on her arm. "Did you bring his living will?"

She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. "He doesn't say what he wants, just that it's up to me…I had my lawyer check it out and he says I have to right to determine Marshall's future treatment."

"Of course," Nicholls nodded, knowing she was having a hard time coping with this. "But you need to prepare yourself for the chance that no treatment will bring him back."

"Well, until you have evidence to prove that to me then nothing chances." Mary stated.

The doctor smiled slightly. "I'll let you know when you can sit with him."

Mary watched him leave the room before turning around and saw everyone was watching her. "What?"

"Are you doing this for you or for Marshall?" Seth asked, standing up.

Mary narrowed her eyes at him. "Marshall picked me for a reason… the same reason I picked him to be my next of kin…I know he would decide what's best for, no matter what…and that's what I intend on doing for him….If it means letting him go, then I will have to do it but I refuse to do it before we have all the facts."

"No one wants Marshall to die, Mary but you need to listen to what the doctors are telling you." Stan cut in. "We're all praying for him to be okay but we also can't ignore the fact, he might not …it'll just make it harder."

"Remember, the last time he was shot…Remember you told me that he would be okay, that he was tough?" Mary turned to face her boss. "And do you remember what I said to you?"

"Uh…I…"

"I said you had no idea…and you don't, none of you do…" Mary shook her head. "I thought we were both going to die when we got ambushed, that day…Marshall was down and my gun jammed…but you know what, he got up….After being shot, he got back to his feet and saved me…Then he went on to save him with that crazy trivia knowledge mind of his…I mean, who else knows how to save their own life with a god damn tube from a car!"

"Hey, Mary…" Stan stepped closer to her.

"He came back from all that and he'll come back from this." Mary stated. "He made a promise to me…and he's the only person, ever to never break a promise to me."

There was silence in the room and the others all looked at each other, hoping someone else would speak up.

"Inspector Shannon?" A nurse appeared in the door. "If you would like to follow me, I'll take you up to see your partner."

Mary silently turned and left the room, not once looking back at the others.

_**XxXxX**_

Mary's hands shook as she stood in the door way to the Intensive Care Unit. She stared at her best friend and was surprised to find that he actually looked worse than before….She did not think that was possible. There were a lot more machine around him, making more noise. He was covered in so many tubes and wires, that he didn't even look like Marshall anymore.

"Don't let the machines scare you…" The nurse told her, comfortingly, patting her arm. "They're helping him."

Mary nodded slightly and took another step closer to the bed. What if he was already gone? Was she crazy to believe he might make it through this?

"Why don't you try talking to him?" The nurse suggested.

"Thank you…" She whispered, sat by his bedside.

"Just buzz if you need anything." The nurse said, before slipping out the room.

She reached out took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I just shouted at your parents and Stan for not having enough faith that you'll be okay….You know how much I hate it when I'm wrong, so you better make sure you get better."

"God, Marshall…I spoke to my lawyer and I thought I had a handle on this…I thought if I hold on to you tight enough, then it will be okay but…seeing you now, god….I don't know anymore." She whispered. "Do you want to go? Are you in pain? You got to find way of telling me what to do…It's not fair that I have to make this decision for you…I know you wouldn't want a life where you were trapped inside your own body but how do I know you would end up like that? What if I let them take away your life support when there's still a chance you could be okay?"

She paused and studied his face. "You really need to find a way of letting me know you're still in there, Marshall because more and more people are trying to prepare me for the worse…They keep going on about what you would want but I just can't imagine you would want to die…"

She squeezed his hand again. "And by the way, would you stop going into cardiac arrest…you're freaking out the doctor, apparently it's depriving oxygen to your brain…but if you think about it, you have so many random, unless facts in there that it might not be such a bad thing to lose a few brain cells."

She smiled slightly, hearing his voice inside of her head, telling her the amount of brain cells, the average person has….or how many you can lose a day. She closed her eyes as tears started to fall. She might never hear Marshall tell her about random trivia again…despite the amount of time she teased him, she actually love how she could ask him anything and he would know the answer.

"I'll tell you what…We'll make a deal…I'll sign those papers they keep talking about…the ones that say they won't try and revive you if your arrest again….if…if you do, then…then I'll let you go…I see it as a sign that you want to go….but if you don't….if you just hang on for the next 48 hours, then I'll hold on to you tighter than before…I won't let anyone take you anywhere." She promised. "But no fooling around…if you go into cardiac arrest and end up dying, then it's your own fault."

She led her head down on the bed, still keeping a hold of his hand.

"48 hours, Marshall…two days….just hold on for a little while longer and we'll get through, this together…I promise." She whispered.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Really sorry for taking some long to update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**When the Hero Falls.**

Mary did not say another word to Marshall; she simply sat by his side and held his hand. An hour had passed when a nurse entered and relayed a message that Marshall's family wanted to speak to her. She silently nodded and stood up before bending down and kissing Marshall's forehead.

"I'll be back soon…" She whispered. "And remember, 48 hours…that's all you need to hang on for then I'll do the rest."

When Mary reached the waiting room, she saw there were more people there than before.

"Mary, these are my two eldest sons, Michael and Anthony." Seth introduced and Mary studied them closely. She could see similarities between Marshall and the two of them. Marshall had once told her that he was close to his brothers but they did not always get on.

"This is my wife, Hannah." Anthony gestured to the woman next to him and then pointed to the remaining unnamed woman. "Lisa, Mike's wife."

"Mary Shannon." She said simply, slowly looking around the room, waiting to see who would pounce on her first.

"I need to head back to the office…" Stan told her. "I was wondering if I could sit with Marshall before I go."

She nodded. "Of course."

"Right, well I'll just…"

"Actually, Stan, can you hang around for a minute…There's something I want to discuss with you all." She stopped him and then looked over at Marshall's family. "Do you all know what the situation is?"

"The brain damage?" Mike looked down to the floor. "Yeah, Dad explained it all."

"They think that his brain could have been starved of too much oxygen during cardiac arrest…to suffer one is bad enough but to go through four…." She trailed off but then continued after taking a shaky breath. "If…if you all agree, then I will sign the forms about resuscitating him."

"What forms?" Anthony frowned.

"If he goes into another cardiac arrest then they don't….They um…they…" Mary stumbled over the words, not able to say them out loud.

"The doctor has already said that Marshall will have some kind of brain damage caused by lack of oxygen…" Seth explained. "He wouldn't want to live a vegetated life."

"So, we let him go?" Mike asked quietly.

"If his heart stops again in the next 48 hours then yes." Mary cut in. "But if he can hang on that long…If he will just get past that mark so they can do a brain scan…"

"What if they do a scan and discover there's nothing they can do?"

Mary shook her head. "If he can make it to the 48 hours then I know he'll be okay."

"Mary…" Stan stepped closer to her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, it's the last thing I want to do but it's what Marshall would want." She claimed. "He would not want us to give up on him if there was no hope but he would not want us to hang on to him."

"Inspector, the nurse said you wanted to see me?" Doctor Nicholls appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, there are some things I want to discuss with you about Marshall's future care." She said.

"Of course, why don't we go to my office?"

Mary looked back at the others, giving them the chance to speak up if there was anything they needed to say but everyone stayed silent. She wished that one of them would stop her but deep down she knew she was doing the right thing.

"Let's go."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Stan asked.

"No, go and see Marshall." She told him. "I got this covered."

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah…" She nodded. "I'll be fine."

_**XxXxX**_

When Mary re-entered the waiting room 20 minutes later, she found Rachel sat alone with a magazine in her lap but she was staring ahead, deep in thought. Mary hesitated in the doorway, not wanting to disturb the older woman but wanting to know where everyone had gone.

"Did you get all the forms dealt with?" Rachel broke the silence and looked over at her.

"Uh, yeah…Hardest thing I've never had to do." Mary admitted.

Rachel gave her a small, sad smile. "I know it must seem….heartless of us to want to…."

Mary shifted, uncomfortably and looked down at her feet when she saw tears fill Rachel's eyes.

"To give up on him…" She managed to get out, her voice shaky. "But I don't want to see him suffer…I don't want him to be in pain and not be able to tell us….I do not want for him to be gone but for us not to knowledge it."

"Mrs. Mann, please believe I don't want any of that either but I don't think he is gone." Mary looked up at her.

"I'm glad he has you to fight for him." She said. "And I pray you're right."

"Me too."

"And until you're proven otherwise, you'll have my support."

"Thank you…That means a lot." Mary told her and surprised to find that she was relaxing a little bit more. "Where did everyone go, anyway?"

"Stan went back to the office after seeing Marshall; he wanted me to tell you, he'll see you later." Rachel answered. "Your sister and her boyfriend took the girls down to get some food and Seth and the boys are taking it in turns to sit with Marshall."

"Oh….You didn't want to see him?"

"I wanted to wait for you….To talk to you."

"Oh."

"Mary, please…" Rachel patted the seat next to her and Mary hesitated but sat down. "Did he really save his own life with a car part the last time he was shot?"

"It was the most amazing and weirdest thing I've ever seen."

"Can you tell me about it?" She asked and Mary raised her eyebrows in surprise at the request. "He doesn't tell me about anything he gets up to and I've hardly got to see him since he's moved to Albuquerque...I just….I miss my boy."

"We're talking about Marshall, right?" Mary stared at her. "The guy who can talk for an hour about the history of the penny?"

Rachel chuckled lightly. "He does talk to me a lot but he never really tells me anything….I know, a lot of that has to do with his job…I've been married to a US Marshal for 46 years, so I know not to ask too many questions but…."

"You miss your boy." Mary finished when she trailed off.

"The last time, we did not find out he hurt until the week after he was released from the hospital…He said it was nothing serious but from what you've said, I wondering if that's true or not."

"He wouldn't have wanted you to worry about him." Mary stated. "Besides, once he got to the hospital, he was fine."

"I just don't understand where the car parts come into it."

"Once we found shelter, he started to find it harder and harder to breath…before we left the car, he told me to get the tube that connects to windscreen wiper fluid….I had no idea what he wanted it for." She told her. "He had me put the tube in the bullet wound….and then placed the other end in a water bottle…something about allowing air out but not letting it back in….When we got to the hospital, the doctors said that's what saved his life and I had them explain it to me again but I still don't know how it worked…I still have no idea how Marshall knew what to do but then, I don't know how he knows half the stuff he does."

Rachel smiled slightly. "He never told you about considering a medical career, then?"

"Seriously? He wanted to be a doctor?" Mary asked in surprise. She could not think as Marshall doing any other job then an US Marshal.

Rachel nodded. "Up until he was about 9 years old and he reconsidered it when he was picking a college."

"Why did he change his mind?" Mary questioned.

"Seth always thought, he felt he needed to become a Marshal because his brothers did and because of the family history." Rachel sighed.

Mary looked at her closely. "You don't think that's the real reason?"

"My Father was a doctor… Marshal idolized him." Rachel smiled. "You should have seen them together…two peas in a pod...He was always asking Dad questions."

Mary couldn't help but smile a little. "So, what happened? Why isn't he Doctor Mann?"

"My Dad got sick…Cancer…there wasn't much they could do to help him back then…and he was an old man." Rachel told her. "I remember when he sat the boys down to tell them what was going on… Marshall had just turned eight but the other two were in their teens…they understood more…but Marshall… He was a smart boy…smarter than a lot of boys his age but he didn't seem to take it in…It was like he was in denial…that there was no way that his Grandpa could be sick….When he did die, it hit Marshall hard."

"So, he gave up on wanting to be a doctor?"

"Everyone seems to think so, Seth never really knew how to relate to Marshall and in a way he still doesn't but after Dad's death we were worried about him and Seth did the only thing he knew…he told him stories about being the Marshal Service and set him task to solve…Just spent some time with him." Rachel explained. "I don't think Marshall gave up on the idea of being a doctor, I just think he discovered something he would love more."

"He does love his job." Mary assured her. "And he is good at it."

"I know."

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Marshall as a partner." She said quietly, thinking back over the last four years. They had been through so much and when a lot of people would have walked away from her, Marshall had stayed and fought beside her.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"Sure."

"Are you in love with my son?"

"What?"

She smiled softly. "Are you in love with Marshall?"

"He's my best friend."

"I know that."

"My partner…I…We don't….we've never…" She stuttered a little.

Rachel laughed lightly. "I'm sorry; I never meant to put you in an awkward position."

"No, no it's fine…it's just…" Mary sighed and rubbed her tired. "It would be easier if I was in love with him…"

"Oh?"

"I mean, I have no idea if it would stop us being partners but that aside…he's my best friend, he knows me better than anyone and I trust him more than I have ever trusted anyone before….he's also a good man, a kind man and anyone would be crazy not to want to spend the rest of their life with someone like him."

"But…" Rachel predicted.

"But I don't know…There's an attraction there for both of us…I know there is but we work together so closely that it would be hard not to develop some kind of feelings towards each other." She explained. "Neither of us have brought it up before…I guess, we're both a little scared of it changing our friendship….He means the world to me and I'd rather have him in my life as my best friend then not have him here at all."

Rachel reached over and squeezed her hand. "I wish I could tell you a secret way of knowing if he's the one for you or not but I guess the old saying is right…when you find the one, you just know….but you got to be willing to open your heart up to the possibility of it."

Mary stared down at their joined hands, silently. She wasn't the type of person to talk about her feelings with anyone but she felt comfortable around Rachel and she now knew where Marshall had learnt to be so comforting and understanding.

"Just do both of you a favor…when Marshall is feeling better, have a conversation with him." Rachel suggested. "You won't know for sure unless you talk about it and it would be such a waste if you threw away your chance of happiness just because you were scared….and if it's not meant to be…well, I think your friendship is strong enough to deal with that and move on."

"Right now, I don't want to think about any of that..." Mary whispered she refused to let herself fall in love with him until she knew he was going to be okay. "I just can't…"

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay…So who forgot about this story…Yeah, I did to. I am really sorry I left it hanging so long. Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I hope you're all still willing to read this! I'm sure I've already mentioned…I'm not doctor…I did some research but I'm not sure who accurate the medical information is…If it's wrong, then I'm sorry. **

**Enjoy! **

**When The Hero Falls**

It was the longest 48 hours of Mary's life; she had only reluctantly left Marshall's side to allow his family to spend time with him but she refused to leave the hospital at all. Brandi had decided that it was down to her to make sure that Mary had everything she needed, so she too spent most of her time at the hospital.

Marshall's father and brothers had accepted that Mary wasn't going to relent on being Marshall's next of kin, so instead of arguing with her about it, they just didn't talk to her. His mother followed Brandi's lead and fussed around everyone, making sure they all ate enough and got some sleep; especially Mary. Since their conversation, they had formed a bond and Mary could understand why Marshall was so close to her.

They were all there now along with Stan, waiting for Doctor Nicholls to give them results of Marshall's recent tests. Like Mary had predicted, Marshall had made it through the two days without any more problems and his states even improved slightly. The doctors and nurses all still warned them that there was still a long way to go and not to get their hopes up but Mary would take anything she could get it.

"I wish they would just hurry up…" Mary muttered as she paced around the waiting room.

"He'll be here when they know something…" Rachel told her. "Why don't you try and sit down."

"I can't…" She shook her head. The fear of the doctor coming in and telling them that Marshall's mind was completely gone and that there was nothing more they could for him had haunted her for the past two days. Even when she slept, she dreamt of a future without her best friend and she already knew she wouldn't be able to handle that.

It was another 10 minutes of tense silence before the doctor joined them.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." He greeted and when he gestured to a chair, Mary finally sat down.

"So, I know you must be anxious for news…" He started, taking his own seat. "Well, both the bullet wounds in the chest and stomach are healing nicely …There is no signs of internal bleeding and we already have him on a course of anti-biotic to try and ward off any infections."

"Okay, so that's good…" Mary stated.

"It is but he's still not strong enough to come off the ventilator so until he is, we'll keep supporting his breathing." He continued.

They all stayed silent, knowing that there was more to come. The bullet wounds were serious but it wasn't the main concern.

"Now, we also did a brain scan." He told them and then paused for a brief second. "There was brain activity present."

Mary's eyes widened and she felt someone grip onto her arm but she couldn't look away from the doctor. "What does that mean exactly?"

"I wish I could tell you Marshall stood a good chance of making a full recovery….but to be completely honest with you, it doesn't change much." He admitted. "After everything that he has been through, we are 98 percent sure that Marshall will suffer some form of brain damage."

"But you said there was a brain activity…" Rachel stated. "That means he's still here…"

He sighed. "Yes, there is a part of Marshall's brain that is still working…"

"A part?" Seth repeated but the doctor just carried on talking.

"We cannot tell at this moment in time how bad it is going to be." He told them. "There's a chance he could wake up but there is also a chance that he still might not."

"What exactly could happen, doc?" Stan asked. "What's the best case scenario and what's the worst?"

"Worst is that he doesn't regain conscious again and the best is that with rehabilitation he could return to lead a pretty normal life."

"Wait, so there is a possibility that he could be okay."

"Like I've said before, we won't know the extent of the damage until Marshall starts to gives us some response."

"How long will it be till we know if he is going to response or not?" Marshall's eldest brother, Mike asked.

"Again, it's difficult to say but we're going to keep monitoring him closely and hopefully he's states will start to rise…" He told them. "If they do, we'll take him off the ventilator to see how he does."

"Okay…" Mary nodded but her head was spinning too much to understand any of the information. "Okay, so that's the next step then…Get him strong enough to take him of the ventilator?"

"Pretty much, yes." Doctor Nicholls replied.

"Can I see him now?" She stood up.

"Mary, maybe it might be a good idea to go home." Stan suggested. "Have a break now we know he's doing better…Get some sleep in a real bed…"

She only glanced at her boss before back to the doctor. "Can I?"

"Maybe you should get some rest yourself." The doctor replied.

"I'm fine." She said in frustration. "I'm just sat there…I'm not doing anything!"

"Mary…"

"If it'll make you all happy I'll go home after but right now I need to see Marshall."

Doctor Nicholls looked at the other people in the room and realize there was no one that would be able to get her to change her mind. "I'll ask a nurse to come let you know you can."

Mary nodded once more and sat back down. She leaned her elbows on her knees then rested her chin on top of her hands. She knew that doctor had said there was still a long way to go yet but Mary couldn't get past him saying there was a chance Marshall could lead a normal life. Any other time, any other person she would be realistic and look at all the facts. She had never been known in the past for being optimistic but there was a still a very tiny part of her mind that believed in fairytale miracles. She had thought that part had been long gone, that her father had packed with all his belongings and took it with him.

But then she sat in a dusty abandoned gas station surrounded by hit-men with Marshall attached to an empty bottle of water.

She found herself chained to a pipe, knowing she would have to fight just die with dignity then when she had given all had left, she felt strong, comforting, familiar arms wrap around her; helping to keep her on her feet.

So, she couldn't help but believe in miracles because she learnt a long time ago, Marshall Mann made them happen.

_**XxXxX**_

When Mary was finally allowed back in to sit with Marshall, she looked at him closely wondering whether it was her imagination or he actually looked better than before.

"Okay, partner…Listen up." Mary took her seat and automatically reached for his hand. "You got through the past 48 hours…now all you need to do is rest up….get that brain of yours back in order so when you're ready to wake up, you'll be the same geek we all know and love."

She looked around the room at all the machines flashing and beeping. Although, she had no idea what the machine were for, she had spent enough time in there to know that the steady rhythm a good thing. Thinking about all the TV shows and movies she had watched; when a character had flat-lined, how during the chaos of nurses and doctor rushing around the relative or friend or whoever was in the room at the time was pushed out over shouts of protests and declaration of love. She had no idea what she would do in that situation. There was no way she could walk away when he needed help but she couldn't handle just standing there and watch him die.

"Don't ever put me in that position, Marshall…" She whispered, taking for granting that he would know what she was talking about. "I don't care how long it takes you or how much help you need…Even if you need taking care of for the rest of your life….I'll be there for you every step of the way so don't go thinking about taking the easy way out just for my sake…We'll get through this together….That's what partners are for."

**XxXxX**

It was five days later, when Mary felt his finger twitching; at first she thought she had dreamt it but as she stared down at their joined hands, praying to some kind of movement, she got her wish. The doctors and nurses down played it, telling them all not to get too excited just yet.

More tests were done and Mary was getting frustrated. They seemed to always be doing test but never told them anything new. All she knew was that his condition was stable, his states were very slowly improving but he still wasn't strong enough for the next step.

So after almost three week since the shooting took place, when Doctor Nicholls called them all together and told them, they were going to attempt to take Marshall off the ventilator, Mary could have kissed him. She wanted to dance around the room and say 'I told you so' to everyone that doubted Marshall but instead she just asked if she could be there when they did.

She stood back and watched from near the door with Rachel by her side as the doctors worked; Mary knew they were also prepared in case it did not go to plan and Marshall flat lined. She waited, her breath held and her hands clenched together tightly, listening closely to the irritating yet reassuring beeping of the heart monitor.

After the doctors had finished and explained what would happened next, it left Mary and Rachel stood at the side of the Marshall's bed.

Rachel smiled softly and stroked Marshall's cheek gently. "Now that's tube gone, I can see his handsome face…"

When Mary stayed silent, Rachel turned to look at her and was surprised when she saw tears rolling down the younger woman's face.

"Mary?" He reached out and placed a hand on her arm. "Oh honey…."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry…I don't know why I'm crying…I just…I thought…"

"Thought what?" Rachel ran a hand up and down her arm, soothingly.

"It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not…"

"I guess, a part of me thought that when they took him off the ventilator, then he get better…"

"He is getting better." Rachel stated. "Remember what they said a few weeks ago…Remember how they talked about letting him go? But you wouldn't let them…You had faith in him and look at him now…"

"I just…I want him back."

"Look, you're tired…You've barely been home since this has happened…You haven't eaten in god knows when…" Rachel told her. "You need some rest, so I'm kicking you out of here…"

"But…"

"You're no good to Marshall if you end up in hospital yourself." Rachel took her hand and led her to the door. "Go home…Get some sleep…Eat some food."

"You'll call if anything happened?"

"Of course."

Rachel stood in the doorway and watched Mary walking slowly down the corridor. She did wonder whether she should ask one of her boys to make sure she got home okay but they hadn't got off on the right foot with Mary. Deciding, she probably wouldn't even accept an offer of a ride, Rachel returned to Marshall's side.

"That girl would charge into hell after you with nothing but a single bucket of water…" She squeezed Marshall's hand. "Why you both wasted some much time hiding your feelings, I'll never know."

_**XxXxX**_

Mary was relieved to find her house empty and immediately crawled into bed; not even bothering to change out of her clothes. She slept longer then she had planned to but when she did wake up, she did feel a bit more human.

By the time she had a shower and was halfway through some cold pizza she found in the refrigerator, Brandi and Peter arrived home.

"Mary, I didn't know you would be here…" Brandi said when they entered the kitchen and saw her. "Has something happened?"

"They took him off the ventilator."

"And?" Peter questioned.

"And….it worked…or whatever…" Mary shrugged.

"That's great!" Brandi grinned. "So, what happens now?"

"More waiting." She replied, not knowing what else to say…Even though Doctor Nicholls had ran through the next step with them earlier, Mary had not really been listening.

"Well, I'm glad you're home." Brandi continued. "You needed a break…Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good." She stood up and put her plate into the sink. "I'm going to sit by the pool for a while…"

"Mare?" Brandi called after her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She sighed. "I'm just tired of the waiting…It's exhausting."

"Maybe you should go back to work for a few hours a week." Peter suggested. "Try getting back to normal."

Mary tensed at the suggestion; how could work be normal without Marshall there?

"I can't…Not yet."

Mary had not been to work since this had all happened. Stan had been understanding; told her to take as much time as she needed but she was sure he wasn't expecting this. Every time, he brought up returning, she would have an excuse ready why couldn't. She knew he was struggling even though there were three temporary Inspector there to help out and that head office must be wondering why she was taking so much time off….It wasn't as if they were married…They were just partners…just friends….She should be able to work.

She was pretty sure she was going to have to sit down with Shelly Finkal after all this was over with.

She sat down on the edge of the pool so she could put her feet into the water and wondered why she was willing to put her career on hold for Marshall but not Raph. Maybe it was because Marshall would never ask her to but Raph expected it just because they were engaged.

In one quick motion, she pushed herself of the side of the pool and into the water fully clothed…She couldn't start thinking about why she was doing what she was doing. She couldn't start comparing Raph to Marshall.

After a few seconds of floating under the water, she came up for some air and found Brandi stood watching her with the phone in her hand and tears in her eyes.

"Mare…"

"Brandi, what is it?" She swam towards and climbed out the pool.

"Marshall's Dad just called…"

Her eyes widened and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "What, Brandi? What did he say?"

"You got to get down there now…"

"Brandi, what happened?"

"He opened his eyes…Marshall opened his eyes….He's awake."

**TBC**

**Okay, this chapter moved things along a bit quicker! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I hope you enjoy this update. I'm pretty please with myself for updating all my stories this week! Needed something to distract me from starting new ones! Anyway, I'm still not a doctor, so I hope the medical information is realistic enough. **

**Enjoy! **

**When the Hero Falls**

Mary was running down the corridor, towards Marshall's hospital room, dodging people and not stopping or apologize to the people she ran into. She knew Brandi was right behind, trying to keep up but Mary was just focused on getting to Marshall.

"Mary?" Stan called out, causing her to halt and track back to the waiting room.

"Stan? I got a call…" She said, trying to catch her breath. "They said Marshall is awake…I got to…"

"Mary…" Stan reached out to stop her from carrying on down the corridor. "The doctors are with him…"

"I don't understand…" She frowned, looking past Stan to see Marshall's family in the waiting room. "I was told he was awake."

"He opened his eyes." Rachel stepped forward.

"You were there?" Mary asked.

She nodded. "Seth and I both were…"

"Did he say anything?"

"No, honey…" She said softly. "As soon as the doctors came in we were asked to leave so they could examine him."

"But this is good, right?" She questioned. "This means he's getting better."

"I hope so….I really do." Rachel replied. When she saw the flicker of eyelashes she had to look twice to make sure he truly did have them open. Seth had rushed out the room to get some help while she talked to him, encouraging him to keep his eyes open.

"So what happens now?" Brandi asked as Stan guided Mary fully into the waiting room.

"Doctor Nicholls is going to come and talk to us as soon as they know what the situation is." Stan answered.

"He'll be okay…" Mary looked to Rachel, reassuring her. "Trust me…Things are only going to get better from here."

Stan squeezed her hand but didn't say anything. He wished he could be as positive as Mary but from what the doctors had said, he just wasn't so sure. The idea of losing Marshall was heartbreaking and Stan was struggling to come to terms with it. He had a bad feeling that even the best possible outcome would also mean big changes to Marshall's life. He knew Marshall was quite adapt to change and was good at taking things in his stride but Stan could not imagine what he would do if he could not be a Marshal anymore.

It was another 20 minutes before Doctor Nicholls appeared, closing the door behind him.

"How is he?" Mary asked immediately. "Has he said anything? What's happening? Is he okay?"

"He's doing well…The fact that he opened his eyes is a good sign." The doctor told them. "However, he's slipped back to unconsciousness."

"No…"

"Mary, it's normal." He was quick to assure her. "In fact, we wanted it to happen."

"But he was awake!"

"Despite the help we're giving him, his body has really been through a tough time…in some way, it's shut down so it's going to take a while for it start working fully again." He told her.

"So, everything is looking good?" Seth questioned, his hand searching out his wife's.

The doctor nodded. "Considering what you're son has been through, he has made good progress…We've also did another scan and brain activity has increased slightly."

"He's getting better?" Mike asked.

"He still has a long way to go and there are a lot of hurdles to overcome but yes, he's surprised a lot of people."

"Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"Well, there is no medical proof for this but a lot of people believe just talking helps…If he knows your there…." The doctor shrugged. "Who knows? It might help and what harm can it do?"

"Thank you, doctor." Seth shook his hand.

"Let me know if there is anything you need." He smiled before leaving the room.

"I'm going to go sit with him…"

"Mary, wait a minute." Stan stopped her. "There's something I need to talk to you about…"

"What?"

"Let's go somewhere private…"

"Stan, just spit it out."

He sighed. "I'm sorry but I'm going to need to know what your plans are for work."

"Work?" She repeated. "You're seriously asking me about work?"

"Mary…"

"Marshall is fighting for his life and he needs me here!" Mary insisted. "I don't give a damn about work."

"Okay, I get it…I understand." Stan said calmly. "I just need to know what you were thinking."

"I need to be here."

"I'll sort it." He assured her, reaching out and squeezing her arm gently.

"You're putting your job on hold for Marshall?" Mike questioned from the other side of the room.

Mary turned to face him. "Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing, just…."

"Just what?"

"Just how long have you been sleeping with my brother?" He asked, coolly.

"Excuse me?" She glared at him, taking a step closer but Stan took her arm to stop her.

"Oh come on, you're here all the time…You're not going to work…You expect us to believe there's nothing going on?"

"Michael, stop it." Rachel sent him a look.

"I think it's a reasonable question…."

Mary spun around and saw Raphael stood in the doorway; she narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't go there, Raph."

"What are you doing here?" Brandi asked him, looking between the two of them.

"Peter told me that Marshall woke up…I wanted to be here for Mary."

"You mean to make accusations?"

"What am I meant to think, Mary?" He threw his hands in the air. "You've put your life on hold…"

"He's my best friend, Raph!" She exclaimed. "What part of that don't you get? He's been there for me no matter what and never asked for anything in return! He's important to me…"

"Is he more important than anything else?"

"Yes!"

"Do you love him?"

Mary just stared at him; the whole room was silent, watching them.

"Mary?" Raph promoted when she didn't speak.

"I can't do this…" She shook her head. "I won't do this…Not now."

"Where are you going?" Raph asked when she pushed past him. "Mary?!"

"Let her go." Brandi stopped him from following her. "You'll just make things worse."

_**XxXxX**_

Mary had been sat at Marshall's bedside deep in thought for over an hour and was thankful that everyone had left her alone. She couldn't believe that Raphael had come out and asked her that but even though Rachel had asked the same question, she still hadn't worked out an answer. What did it mean that everyone seemed to think there was more to them then friendship…Was everyone seeing something that they didn't? She was then suddenly hit by memories of exotic animals and engagement speeches.

"Jesus Marshall…Tell me that…" Her voice trailed off. She moved to the edge of her seat so she was closer to her partner. "I must be sleep deprived because there are some pretty crazy thoughts running through my mind right now."

She inched her hand closer to his until she entwined her fingers with his.

"This isn't fair, Marshall…I can't be sat here thinking that you might lo….And I might…" She struggled to get the words out. "You would have said something, right? If it were true…You would have told me…You wouldn't let me get engaged to someone else."

Her engagement ring caught her eye and she wondered whether she was still engaged. Even if she wanted to stay with Raph, she didn't know whether he would stick around after what had just happened.

"Here's the thing, Marshall…I don't know what I feel…I know I love you…I know I would do anything for you but I don't know what real love is…I guess that doesn't say much about my relationship with Raph, does it?" She whispered. "What I do know that's going to be near impossible to recover if I lose my partner…my best friend…But if I lose someone I truly love …"

"So, that's the deal, partner…If you want me to start figuring out how I feel about you, you've got to wake up, okay?" She looked back to his face. "Because until you do, I'm not going to risk my heart…I won't survive."

**TBC **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's taken so long to update this story…I was planning on updating last week but suddenly developed a very painful tooth abscess which has delayed all writing. **

**I hope people are still reading this. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**When the Hero Falls. **

More days passed and Marshall continued to improve. The doctors still told them that there was a long way to go but they had been surprised by his progress. They slowly decreased the sedative medication and Mary had barely left his side in case he woke again.

There had been a few twitches and movements, showing signs of him waking but he still hadn't opened his eyes again until the Friday. Rachel had been trying to convince Mary to go home, assuring her that Seth and she would stay with him while she did. Mary had been seconds away from leaving the room when she saw his head moving slightly.

"Marshall?" She moved to his side, taking his hand and stroking his cheek gently. "Marshall, can you hear? Can you wake up?"

"Get the doctor." Rachel pushed Seth towards the door but her husband was already going. "Marshall, honey…"

Mary glanced up and saw her stood on the other side of his bed. When she looked back down she saw his eyelids lifting only a few millimeters before closing again. He let out a groan so quiet that if Mary hadn't been so close, she wouldn't have heard it.

"Marshall, come on buddy…" She squeezed his hand. "Come on and open those eyes…"

She was suddenly pushed out the way when doctors and nurses entered the room. Seth immediately went to Rachel, pulling her back a little so she wasn't in the way and kept an arm around her waist.

"Marshall? Marshall, can you hear me?" Doctor Nicholls called loudly and looked to a nurse. "What are his states?"

"What's going on?" Mary questioned. "He was waking up….He is waking up, isn't he?"

Dr. Nicholls finished listening to the nurse before glancing back at Mary. "It looks like it…"

"Marshall, squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" Dr. Nicholls turned his attention back to his patient but got no reply other than a small turn of his head and another quiet groan. "Can you try and open your eyes?"

Mary stepped closer again, her hand landing on the bed and her fingers lightly brushed against his ribs. She wanted to hold his hand again but she couldn't reach it so settled for any contact she could get.

"Come on, sweetheart…" Rachel said.

Again his eyelids fluttered, opening then closing before a frown settled on his face.

"Its okay, Marshall…" Dr. Nicholls told her. "It's time to wake up now."

This time when his eyes opened, he struggled to keep them open and kept blinking against the light.

"Marshall, you're in hospital." Dr. Nicholls told him. "I know you may be in pain and we'll help you with that but can you try and look at me?"

Suddenly his breathing quickened and the machine tracking his heart rate, started to beep.

"What's going on?" Mary asked, concerned.

"He's panicking…" The doctor told her.

"Marshall, its okay…" Mary didn't care anymore and took his hand. "You're okay…Just calm down."

He turned his head at the sound of her voice and he looked at her but he didn't settle down. He mumbled and groaned, as he struggled to breath.

"Sweetheart…" Rachel placed a hand on his forehead but he jerked away.

"Okay, maybe everyone to step back…" Dr. Nicholls suggested, seeing Marshall getting more agitated.

Rachel had been surprised by his reaction that she did move back, scared she had hurt him but by doing so put Seth in Marshall's eye sight. Marshall stilled suddenly and kept his eyes on his Dad, still trying to catch his breath.

Seth was as surprised as everyone else, even more so when he felt something touch his hand and saw Marshall's fingers brushing over his weakly. He immediately, took hold of his son's hand tightly and stepped closer to the bed.

"You're okay…" Seth told him. "I'm here…You're okay."

Marshall slowly started to calm down but he would not look away from Seth and would not release his hand.

"We have a few tests to run…" The doctor told them. "Maybe it'll be a good idea if you all stepped out for a moment."

When Seth attempted to move away but Marshall started to panic again and mumbled inchoately.

"I'm staying." Seth claimed to Marshall and then looked up the doctor. "I'm staying with him."

"Fine…" The doctor agreed.

"Maybe we should step…" Rachel said tearfully, looking at Mary.

Mary was staring down at Marshall in surprise. All this time she had been waiting for him to open his eyes and thought everything would be okay when he did but she knew when he looked at her, he didn't even recognize her.

"Mary…" Rachel had now moved to her side and pulled her towards the door.

The older woman guided her to the waiting room and on their way, they met Stan and Eleanor.

"Has something happened?" Stan questioned, noticing the look of grief on Mary's face. "Is Marshall okay?"

"He woke up…" Rachel answered softly and then carried on to the waiting room.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Eleanor asked, following them.

Rachel sighed. "He didn't know who we were…He couldn't talk…"

"I'm sure that's normal considering the circumstances…" Stan placed a hand on Mary's arm. "When he was first brought in they didn't think he'd make it through the night…Look where we are now."

"What if he never remembers?" She whispered. "What if the doctors are right and there is brain damage?"

"Hey…" Rachel turned Mary to face her. "Marshall has come a long way…We all have…Don't you go giving up on him now…You were the one convinced he would make it this far…"

"He didn't even know me…"

"So, you'll go back in there and talk to him…" Rachel told her. "If he doesn't remember that you're his best friend then you need to remind him …You tell him about everything you've been through together."

"I just…I just want my friend back."

She couldn't help but feel resentful that he had reached out to Seth. It had been her that didn't give up on him…She had been the one that believed he could recover.

"Just give him time." Rachel advised.

"You look beat, Mary." Stan told her. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

She shook her head and sat down. "I want see what the doctor says."

"Okay but after, I'm taking you home." Stan squeezed her shoulder before sitting beside her.

When Dr. Nicholls entered the waiting room 20 minutes later, Mary immediately got to her feet.

"How is he?" She asked. "Did he say anything?"

"It seems that he's having trouble with his speech as well as movement from the neck down…"

"What?"

"Now, it could be temporary…" He added quickly.

"But it might not be?"

He sighed. "Mary, like I said before…there is a chance of permanent brain damage…and yes, it may in effect his speech and motor skills…"

"What about his memory?" Rachel asked, quietly. "He didn't even know us… He was scared…"

"He may improve…He recognized his father, that's a good sign." The doctor stated. "Although Marshall has made tremendous progress, there is still a lot further to go."

"So, you're telling us, you don't know any more then you did this morning?" Mary questioned, annoyed.

"He's already shown how strong he is and how determined he is to live." He replied. "We'll continue to run rest and he'll be seen by doctors that specialize in this kind of thing…They'll be able to help with his recovery."

"More waiting then?" Mary sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"How is he now?" Rachel asked. "He was panicking…"

"We gave him something to help with the pain and it's made him a little drowsy….He's probably going to be sleeping a lot for the next few days but your husband's presence seems to keep him calm."

"Good…" Rachel nodded. "I'm glad he's doing better."

"I need to get back but you know how to get hold of me if you need anything."

"Thank you, doctor…" Stan said as he put an arm around Mary. "Come on, Inspector…Let's get you home."

"But…"

"Go home and get some sleep, dear…" Rachel told her. "I promise, when you get back Seth and I will leave and you can him all to yourself."

"What if that scares him?" She asked quietly.

"Just talk to him…He'll remember…I know he will."

"Come on, Mary."

The drive back to Mary's house was in silence. Stan knew he wouldn't be able to say anything that would make her feel any better and figure any attempts would just make things worse.

He was beginning to struggle with what to do with both his best inspectors being out of action. Even if Mary had been willing return to work, he didn't think she was up to it. He had gone to the hospital to inform her that he had placed her on temporary leave for the foreseeable future and that there had been three inspectors transferred to cover both hers and Marshall's witnesses while they were out but he knew now was not the time to tell her.

When he pulled into her driveway, she got out of the car without a word and headed into the house. The minute she was through the door, Brandi immediately rushed towards her.

"Mary? How's Marshall?"

"Not now…" She muttered, pushing past her and not even look at Raph as she walked towards her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Stan was stood in the doorway and they both looked at him questionable.

"Marshall regained conscious…"

"Really? That's great!" Brandi exclaimed. "Can I see him? I need to say how sorry I am…"

"Brandi…" Stan cut in. "He still has a long way to go...We spoke to his doctor, who said that he's having problems with his speech and motor skills as well as his memory."

"What does that mean?" Brandi frowned.

"He had just woken up…It's not unusual and we're praying that it's only temporary." Stan told her. "But we have to wait until he's seen some specialists and have time to recovery more."

"Why is Mary so upset?" Raph asked. "I would have thought she'd be happy he was awake…"

He sighed and ran a hand over his head. "Like I said, he is having problems with his memory…"

Brandi's eyes widened. "He didn't remember her?"

"Apparently the only person he recognized was his father."

"Oh, poor Mary…" Brandi whispered, looking towards her sister's bedroom door.

"Listen, I need to head back to the office but can you make sure she gets some rest?" Stan said. "Now Marshall is awake, I'm sure she's going to want to spend more time with him and she can't do that if she's sleep deprived."

"More time?" Raph repeated. "She already spends all her time there…"

"We'll take care of her." Brandi stated, quickly talking over Raph.

Stan glanced at the other man but decided not comment. "Tell her to call me if there is anything she needs."

"You got it." Brandi nodded. "Thanks."

Mary could hear them talking from her bedroom and guessed that Stan was giving them an update. She opened the bottom draw and pulled out the clothes that were inside before lifting out the false bottom. Underneath was a shoebox, something that no one had ever seen before. She briefly wondered why she went to such lengths to hide it since there was nothing earth shattering inside. All that was inside was a few things she had collected over the years.

A ticket stub for the first movie she ever went to when she was six years old… a birthday card from her Grandmother the year she had died…a trophy she won with her high school basketball team…her acceptance letters from college and the Marshal service.

Then there was the things has she collected over the past five years. Things that would always remind of her of Albuquerque and her partner.

A friendship bracelet made out of colorful thread; Marshall had given it to her after he spent the whole day doing crafts with a witness' daughter.

A paper menu from the place they always got Chinese takeaway from…It had closed down a year ago.

A photo of the two of them at the office Christmas party…It was from her first Christmas in New Mexico.

Then there was the gift Marshall had given her that a year, a guide to everything you need to know about Albuquerque.

The box also contained a small pile of shredded paper; it had been the job offer from Peterson Security. He had given it to her to show he was turning it down.

There was a mixed CD which they used to listen to on road trips before Marshall started to use his IPod.

A small teddy bear, he had won at a fairground a witness worked at...The guy running the booth had wrongly assumed they were married and Marshall went along with it just to embarrass her then made a big show of winning the bear for her.

She had even kept the cork from the bottle of champagne they had at her engagement party, not to remind her she was getting married but to remind her of the time Marshall said he loved her and wished her a life time of happiness.

She sighed and put everything back into the box, except for the CD, bear, bracelet and photograph. If she had to convince Marshall they were best friends then it all might help her. After putting the box back into its rightful place, she put the other stuff into her bag ready to take to the hospital. She hesitated before removing the bear and then got into bed. The bear looked nothing like her old teddy Biscuit before she didn't care.

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, thanks to everyone has reviewed! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**When The Hero Falls**

"So, shall we get started?" Shelley Finkel questioned after five minutes of silence. She had been writing some notes when Mary had entered the room and had been surprised when the other woman sat and waited without a word. This was their second session and the first one had not had not gone the way Shelley had expected. When she had first met after her abduction, Mary had been willing to do anything to get back to work but for some reason this time was different.

"Sure." Mary shrugged, toying with a loose thread on her sweater.

"How's Marshall doing?" Shelley asked, setting her notebook down on her lap and giving her full attention to Mary.

"The doctors say he's improving…Slowly but at least it's better than nothing."

Shelley smiled slightly. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I mean, he still doesn't talk and he doesn't seem to understand what we're saying to him…" Mary continued as her eyes watching as she wrapped the thread around her finger. "He watches us when we're in the room but you can tell from his eyes that he hasn't got a clue who we are or what is going on."

"Well, from what I've heard, he's lucky to be alive." Shelley commented. "And it's only been two weeks since he woke up…"

"I know, people keep telling me to be patient…but I thought you all would know by now that it's not my strong suit." Mary answered and sat back against the couch, dropping the thread. "Anyway, this isn't what we're here to talk about so let's get on with it."

Shelley raised an eyebrow at that. "It's not?"

"You're here because Stan called you…" Mary claimed. "He wants me to return to work."

"But you don't want to?"

"I can't do both," she stated. "Being a US Marshal is more than a fulltime job…You can't do it half heartily and it's better to not do it all then to try."

"Why would you think you would have to do it half heartily?" Shelley asked. "I honestly, never thought I'd hear such a thing coming from your mouth."

Mary sighed and pushed her hair back off her face. "I promised I would do whatever it takes to be there for Marshall…If it's between helping him and my job, then he wins."

"What I don't understand is why you feel you would need to choose?" Shelley wondered. "Are you worried about working without Marshall…?"

"I was doing just fine the marshal service before I met him…" Mary narrowed her eyes at the assumption.

"I know…And I also know you're considered one of the best and toughest…before and after you transferred here." Shelley replied. "What I don't know is why you seem to be hiding out at the hospital instead of doing your job."

"I'm not hiding…" She stated. "I'm not scared."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm helping my partner." She insisted. "If you think Marshall wouldn't be doing the same…"

"Would you for Stan?" Shelley cut in. "Would Marshall?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You're relationship with Marshall isn't strictly business…" Shelley shrugged.

"He's my friend…my best friend."

"What if this was your sister or fiancée?"

"Of course I would…"

"But would you be happy about it?" Shelley asked. "Would you resent them?"

"Look, Marshall has always been there for me…no matter what and he never asked for anything in return."

"I'm not trying to say it's a bad thing…" Shelley tried to assure her. "I'm just trying to work out your relationship with Marshall…It seems more than partnership…even friendship."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't go there."

"Mary, it's what I'm here for." Shelley answered. "I'm here to help you…Help you work through this."

"Don't try and understand Marshall and me…Yes, we might be closer than normal partners or friends but it's not that simple." She stated. "I don't even fully understand us…I just know it works."

Shelley was quiet for a few seconds, thinking over what Mary had said. "Okay, if you don't want to talk about your relationship with Marshall then we won't…"

Mary looked at her suspiciously. "Okay…."

"But we need to talk about the shooting and how you're coping with it." Shelley said.

"I'm coping fine."

"Do you feel responsible?"

"I didn't do anything wrong…I wasn't even there."

"Exactly."

Mary sighed. "Fine, I wish I was there…I wish I hadn't missed Brandi's call…I wish Raph hadn't set this all up…"

"How is yours and Raphael's relationship now?" Shelley questioned.

She shrugged and looked down. "It's pretty much non-existent at the moment."

"What do you mean by that?"

"As you've probably been told, I spend a lot of time at the hospital…So; we don't really see each other…don't really talk."

"How does he feel about that?"

"I don't know…" She replied. "I can't imagine he's happy about the situation."

"You don't seem very upset about that."

"I don't know what you want me to say…" Mary said in frustration. "My life is so messed up right now, okay? Is that it? Is that what you want to hear?"

"No, Mary…I just want to help you." Shelley claimed. "Help you so it's not such a mess…"

"Well, right now the only thing that is going to get things back on track is Marshall getting better." Mary answered. "I know Stan wants me back at work…I know he's trying to be supportive and understanding…I know that any other boss would not stand for it but I just can't…"

"Why?" Shelley pressed.

"I can't tell you…" She shook her head.

"Can't tell me what?"

"That…" Mary paused and Shelley thought she would close up again but was surprised when she continued. "That I love him..."

Shelley stared at her for a few seconds. If she was honest, she knew there was more to their relationship when she first met the partners but what surprised her was that Mary had admitted it out loud.

"I can't tell you that because I don't know if I do…I know I care about him and I know I would do anything for him but I don't know if love him and I can't find out…Not yet."

"In case you lose him?" Shelley finished off softly.

"Right, so can we just drop it?" Mary said bitterly; she hated that she was predictable.

"You can't stop yourself, you know…" Shelley told her. "If you do love him and I think we both know the real answer to that, then no matter how hard you try to deny or hide it…You won't stop yourself..."

"I should go…" Mary stood up. "I need to go."

"Mary…"

"This is a waste of time…Tell Stan whatever you want."

"I'm going to telling him you're not ready to go back yet."

Mary paused as she reached for her bag to look back to her. "Thanks."

"I'm not telling him as a favor to you, Mary…I believe you're not ready to work yet." Shelley informed her, closing her note and got to her feet to. "You need to work out what you really want in life otherwise you're risking losing everything."

"I just need time…"

"And I'm giving you that but you need to use that time…You need to think whether the reason you don't want to work is because you cannot face it without Marshall…You need to think about if you do love him more than a friend and where you want your relationship to go…You need to think about if Marshall does not fully recover from this...Would that change how you feel about him…."

Shelley started gathering up her things and putting into her bag, giving Mary time to think about what she said. "You should also think about what Marshall would want….You know, you mean the world to him…He wouldn't want you be unhappy."

"You make it sound so simple…" Mary said quietly. "I let myself love him…I admit it…I care for him and help him…I carry on doing the job I love…and what? We live happily ever after?"

Shelley shrugged and smiled slightly. "Why not?"

"I don't believe in happily ever after…"

"Well, maybe it's time you started." Shelley replied. "Maybe it's time you allow yourself a bit of happiness."

"And if it doesn't work out?"

"I don't have the answers for you, Mary…It's for you work out if it's worth the risk or not."

Mary stayed where she was in the doorway as Shelley slung her bag over her shoulder and walked past her. "I'll see you in a few days…We'll talk about it more then."

She leaned back against the door and let out a loud sigh…She really did not know what to think now.

_**XxXxX**_

After her session, Mary headed straight for the hospital. She knew that Stan was held up in his office with Shelley and she did not want to hang around to discuss what the doctor told him.

When she turned a corner and saw Rachel and Seth stood outside his room with one of Marshall's doctors, fear washed over and her pace quickened.

"Mary…" Rachel was the first the see her.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Is Marshall okay?"

"There's nothing to worry about…" Dr. McLean assured her. He was a neurologist, who had been monitoring Marshall's progress since he had woken up. So far there had been little to report. He still hadn't spoken and his father was still the only person he reacted to. He had a whole team of doctors now, all of them for different things and Mary struggled to keep track of them.

"So what's with the meeting?" She glanced past him to look into Marshall's room.

"I was just telling Mr. and Mrs. Mann that Marshall's behavior has changed slightly today…" The doctor started explaining "He seems little agitated…looking for something."

Mary frowned. "So, what does that mean?"

"The only thing different about today is that you were not here…"

"I had no choice; I had to go into work…" She said defensively. "I've been every day…"

"Mary." Rachel cut in and took hold of her hands. "He was looking for you."

"I know but…"

"You're not listening to us." Rachel laughed a little and Mary noticed there were tears in her eyes. "He was looking for you!"

Mary opened her mouth to reply but then suddenly realized what they were saying. She turned back to the doctor, needing to hear it from him.

"He remembers me?"

"Now, we can't know that for certain…it maybe that he remembers you or maybe that he's gotten used to you being here." McLean answered. "But either way, it's a good sign."

"Why don't you go and see him…" Rachel let go of her hands. "Seth and I will head back to the hotel for a while."

Mary just nodded a little stunned by the news. She briefly wondered whether this was some kind of sign after her conversation with Shelley but then brushed that thought away.

"I'll be back later…" Dr. McLean told her before leaving them to it.

"Call us if you need anything." Rachel added.

Seth just offered her a small smile before leading his wife away. Mary took a deep breath before pushing open the door. As soon as she stepped into the room, Marshall's eyes moved to her, watching as she got closer to him.

"Hey…" She whispered taking his hand, squeezing it gently. "Sorry, I've not been here much today…you know how it is…It's been one of them days."

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you all liked Shelly, in the last chapter…She might have to make a re-appearance down the line. Lol. **

**Enjoy! **

**When the Hero Falls**

Mary dropped down to the bed with a loud groan, her eyes closing. It had been a hectic day…hell, a hectic few weeks but things were starting to look up. It had been almost eight weeks since Marshall had been shot, six since he woke up and three weeks since that day he had looked for her when she wasn't there. Since then Marshall had come a long way…He struggles with his speech but does say a few words and Mary's gotten pretty good at understanding what he means when he can't get the right words out. He works every day with a speech doctor, who states that he is improving. Then there is a doctor in charge of getting up and moving but so far, not much progress had been made. There was neurologist who was monitoring his brain activity and so far could not confirm whether his memory lost was permanent or what other lasting damage there will be.

She had even returned to work this week but had hardly left the office, using the pile of hers and Marshall's paperwork mounting up as an excuse; not feeling ready to go and deal with witnesses without her partner. Stan had been incredibly understanding about it all but Mary knew it was only because of how close he was to both her and Marshall.

Now she was exhausted but had promised to go sit with Marshall that evening and she wanted too, she actually missed him when she wasn't at the hospital and worried something would happen without her there.

"Mary?"

She sat up slowly and saw Raphael stood in the door, looking a little surprise to see her.

"Hey…"

"I didn't mean to wake you." He claimed, watching her rubbing her eyes.

"You didn't…I have to get up anyway…" She forced herself to her feet.

"Are you going to the hospital?" Raphael questioned although he knew the answer.

Mary almost replied in annoyance, wondering why he was even asking. Of course she was going to the hospital, that's where she had been since this had happened but stopped herself. Remembering that most people didn't understand how she and Marshall were.

"Yeah." She answered with a sigh. "This way, Marshall's parents can go home and get some sleep."

His brothers had to return home a few weeks back due to work and their families but Seth and Rachel were staying at Marshall's place for the foreseeable future.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"When do you sleep?"

"I get sleep at the hospital…"

Raph shook his head a little and mumbled something.

"What?" Mary asked, folding her arms. "Just say whatever you want to say and get it over with?"

He sighed. "What are you doing, Mary?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, what am I doing?"

"I love you, Mary…" He started but then stop.

"And what?" She questioned "Just spit it out, Raph."

"And you love someone else…" He finished, sadly and Mary just stared at him. "You're not even denying it."

She sat down on the edge of the bed again. "I can't…"

"You love Marshall?" He asked, wanting her to say it.

She gave a small nodded and shrugged. "If it's any consolation, then I didn't realize until recently."

He moved and sat down beside her. "Did you ever love me?"

She opened her mouth to reply but paused, thinking about her words. "I don't know…"

"If you don't know, then you probably didn't." Raph said bitterly.

"I thought I did…" She stated. "I thought I could…"

"And with him?"

"I don't know, Raph…I don't know what to say to you…It's just easy…Marshall and I….We trust each other, we have fun together, we understand each other…We get each other."

"And it doesn't matter that he might never talk again or walk or lead a normal life?" He asked. "You love him that much that you would live your life like that?"

"God, Raph how can you say that? Of course it matters! You think it's no big deal to watch someone you love go through something like this?" She jumped up. "I think, it just shows how committed I am…how much he means to me that I'm not running for the hills…"

Raph looked up at her from his position on the bed. "I guess it does…"

She pushed her hair back off her face and took a few deep breaths. She hadn't admitted that she loved Marshall out loud before and now she had, she couldn't take it back. She didn't even know how Marshall felt about her…He didn't even remember her…Hell; she still had to remind him of her name most days. The only person he seemed to know was Seth.

"I should go…" She eventually said.

"So should I…" Raph replied. "Move out, I mean…"

"Raph…" She sighed tiredly. "You don't have too..."

"It might take a few days…" He started but trailed off.

"That's fine…Take however long you like." Mary told him. "It's not like we've been seeing much of each other anyway."

Raph let out a small laugh. "No, we haven't…"

"For what it's worth, I am sorry you got hurt." Mary paused at the doorway.

"I hope you find what you're looking for." Raph told her. "I hope he's worth all this."

"He is." Mary insisted. "It's the one thing I am sure of."

_**XxXxX**_

Mary felt better after her talk with Raphael; glad that things were finally out in the open. Now she didn't have to worry about what she was going to do about their relationship and could focus on Marshall. Truth was, even if she didn't love Marshall then there still wouldn't be much hope for their relationship, she didn't think she would ever be able forgive for putting Brandi and Marshall in that situation.

When she reached Marshall's hospital room, she found Rachel stood outside.

"Hey…" She greeted. "Is everything okay?"

She smiled. "Everything is fine."

"Good."

"I just wanted to catch you before you went in to see Marshall."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing." Rachel laughed lightly and patted her arm. "Just wanted to talk to you…Haven't had much chance this week."

"Oh." Mary said in surprise. "Okay."

"How's work going?"

For once, Mary thought about her answer before speaking. Normally, she would insist that was fine, that she could handle anything that was thrown her way but she was just way too tired and if she had to open up to one person that wasn't Marshall, then his mother seemed like a good replacement.

"It's not the same…" She sighed. "I'd rather be here."

"Oh, honey you know he would not want you to put your life on hold…"

"I do know and I'm trying not to but somehow your son has managed to warm his way into my life and make it so I hate being apart from him." Mary said, smiling so the older woman would know she was teasing.

"Ah, well that's what happens when you fall in love." Rachel replied then held up her hand when she saw Mary was about to say anything. "No, don't say another word…I know, you haven't admitted yet so we'll just move on."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Actually, I have."

"Have what?"

"Admitted it."

"Out loud?"

"Yep." Mary tried to sound confident but for some reason she felt nervous which was crazy because if there was one person who would be happy about it, then it would be Rachel. "I told Raphael."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "You told your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend might be a better name."

"Oh, honey…"

"It was bound to happen." She shrugged. "And I'm glad it's over…One less thing to worry about."

"You know where I am if you ever want to talk." Rachel took her hand and squeezed it gently. "How about one night, you and I go out for some dinner…Have a proper talk."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"It'll be fun." Rachel claimed. "And Seth can sit with Marshall…"

"But…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." She told her and then turned to push open the door to Marshall's room, ending the conversation. "Come on, he's been waiting for you."

Mary felt a little flutter in her stomach when she said that but she couldn't help but remind herself that he couldn't even remember her name, let alone who she was. She followed Rachel into the room, seeing Marshall sat up in bed, a frown on his face as he stared at the TV on the wall. Glancing up, she saw that they had a basketball game on and Mary wondered if the frown was because he was having trouble keeping up with what was going on.

"Honey, you have a visitor." Rachel announced softly causing both Marshall and Seth to look towards him. Seth automatically muted the TV and stood up, knowing it was time to leave.

"Hi." Mary smiled and gave him a small wave.

"H..h…Hi." Marshall managed to get out and raised a shaky hand to return to gesture then glanced down at a piece of paper on his lap before looking up at her. "M..ma…Mary."

Mary grinned widely and stepped closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Goo…good." He nodded a little. "How y..you feel…ing?"

Mary shot his parents a bemused look at the conversation but overall was just glad he was talking. "I'm fine."

"His speech doctor recommended he practice by repeating what other people are saying." Seth explained. "He seems to be doing well."

"That's great." Mary agreed but when she looked back to her partner, she found they had lost his attention and he was focused back on the TV. She found it strange that his attention span was so short and prayed that would change soon.

"Well, we should go." Rachel leaned down and kissed Marshall's cheek and his eyes stayed fixed on her. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

"Bye." Was all he said, watching as she stood up straight.

"See you in the morning." Seth put a hand on his shoulder.

"S…s…s..see you morning." He repeated.

He watched them as they left the room then he looked to Mary. She took the seat that Seth vacated, eager to keep his focus on her.

"So, did they tell you I was coming or did you remember my name by yourself?" Mary questioned.

Marshall tapped the paper on his lap. "Da..dad help me, wrote name to hel..help me member…too m..many peoples come…"

"A cheat sheet?" Mary smiled. "Wow, I never thought there would come a day when Marshall Mann needed a cheat sheet. So, come on…tell me what you wrote next to my name to remember me?"

He frowned again, not understanding. "Cheat sh…sheet?"

"Never mind." Mary shook her head.

He blinked a few times and she knew she had confused him. She was about to change the conversation when he sunk back into the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Tired."

"Okay…" Mary automatically reached for the bed sheet and pulled it up further to cover him. "Go to sleep."

He mumbled something incoherent but Mary didn't reply, instead stroked his cheek gently.

His eyes opened again but only slightly. "Beaut…"

"What?" Mary asked, not expecting him to say anymore and wasn't paying attention.

"Bea-it-ful…" He stuttered, sleepily. "On p-paper…kn…knew you cos be..beautiful…"

Mary stared at him for a few seconds in shock and was ashamed to feel herself starting to well up. Fortunately, Marshall didn't seem to notice because he sighed softy and closed his eyes again, quickly falling asleep.

"Well, you're the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss cheek.

**TBC**

**Okay, so things are moving on a little quicker now. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Been quite a while since I've updated this story. I'm so sorry. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you're all still reading this. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**When the Hero Falls**

"How's our boy doing?" Stan asked when Mary buzzed into the office.

"They're really pushing him to get moving…" Mary answered, dropping her bag beside her desk and sitting down. "He's getting there but slowly."

"Well, that's fantastic…" Eleanor replied. "How about his speech? Is it getting any better?"

"He's trying." She shrugged. "But gets frustrated when people don't understand what he's saying."

"I'm sure he'll get there." Stan added. "He's come a long way already."

"Yeah…" Mary agreed quietly but was getting tired of people trying to put a positive spin on everything. It was hard seeing Marshall like this and it was heartbreaking to watch him getting worked up just because people didn't understand what he needed. He had always been cool, calm and collected. Even when someone was trying their best to get a reaction out of him, he never let it bother him because he knew that would annoy them more.

"I'll try and stop by sometime this weekend." Stan continued. "I wish I could be around more…

"It's okay, Stan…With Marshall out of action you're busy." Mary tried to assure him. "And I really appreciate how much time you've let me have off."

"Glad I could help." Stan replied.

When this had first happened, Stan never imagined Mary taking this much time off work and even now, she only worked four days during the week. He somehow managed to convince the higher ups to allow the three inspectors that had been covering for both Mary and Marshall to stay permanently. Although Marshall had come a long way so far, a return to work was nowhere in the near future, Stan even doubted whether he would ever be able to come back.

Sadly, he had lost Mary too. With Marshall's parents down, it did give Mary the chance to come to the office but he knew her heart just wasn't in it anymore. He could tell that while she was there, she worrying about her partner.

The heartbreaking thing was that he was pretty sure that she had realized her true feelings for Marshall and although, he knew that Mary would be there for Marshall more than ever after what had happen , it made him sad that they may not have the future together that they both deserved.

"Stan?"

He snapped back to the present and found Mary stood in front of him frowning.

"You okay, Chief?"

"Yeah, sorry…just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just…" He started but then stopped, deciding that it wasn't his place to say anything. "Just that I wish I had more chance to get to the hospital to see him."

"Well, I'm taking him some pie for lunch…You could join me." Mary offered, moving back to her desk.

"Yeah…" He nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, that will be good."

"You take him pie for lunch?" Eleanor questioned. "I didn't think he would be eating too much."

"He's not but who would with hospital food. " Mary replied. "He may only be able to manage a few small mouthful of pie but it makes him smile."

"Hmm…" Eleanor raised an eyebrow but didn't say anymore.

"What?" Mary narrowed her eyes at her. "What's with hmm?"

"I didn't think you were the type of person to do something to make someone smile…"

She rolled her eyes. "It pie…Marshall likes it…I like it…its win, win."

"Whatever you say."

"Maybe we should all get to work…" Stan suggested, playing peacemaker. "So we have the time to take an extended lunch break."

"Now you're talking my language…" Mary replied, turning to her computer.

_**XxXxX**_

On the way to the hospital, they had stopped to pick up a whole key lime pie, figuring between the three of them, Marshall and his parents they would need enough to go around.

Stan let Mary led them through the hospital. She walked with purpose, so used to being in there and Eleanor was right behind her. He hung back a little, unsure now they were here. Mary had kept him update with Marshall's progress and there was so much that needed to be done around the office, he had been a few weeks since he had visited. The last time he had been here, Marshall could barely move and couldn't even talk. The only person he seemed interested in was his father and Stan was struggling to get that out of head. Marshall had become a big part of his life, just like Mary. It was hard seeing him suffer like that.

"You okay?" Eleanor slowed a little to walk in line with him.

"Yeah, sure…" He tried to reassure her with a smile but he knew he hadn't convinced her.

Thankfully, they reached Marshall's room before she could question him any further. Mary knocked once before opening the door and walking in, seeing just Seth sat at Marshall's bedside.

"Hey…" She greeted then nodded her head towards Stan and Eleanor as they stepped into the room. "Look who followed me over…I tried to shake them off but you know how sneaky Stan can be…"

She got no response from her partner, who was turned on his side with his back to his father. Seth managed a weak smile before standing up and shaking Stan's hand.

"Okay…What's going on?" Mary questioned, looking from him to Marshall.

"Just a disagreement of sorts." Seth answered. "Nothing to worry about."

"Uh-huh…" Mary replied, not believing him but decided to let it go. "We brought pie."

"If you can get him to eat then great." Seth said with a sigh.

"What does that mean?" She frowned.

"Wouldn't touch his breakfast or lunch." He answered. "Refused to get up and do his excises as well…"

"Not a-a…ch…child…" Marshall stuttered, his back to them all still.

"Then stop acting like one…" Seth replied in frustration.

"Okay, let's go outside…" Mary pushed the older towards the door, looking at Stan and Eleanor. "You talk to him…"

Stan's eyes widened a little, his mind going blank to what kind of conversation he should have with his inspector. Fortunately, Eleanor took over, moving to the seat Seth had vacated and started talking to Marshall about things he had been missing out on in the office; not seeming bothered about his lack of response.

Seth ran a hand over his hair once he was out in the hall before turning to face Mary when he heard her close the door.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"It's nothing…I guess, I should probably take a walk or something." He sighed. "I lost my cool."

"Why is Marshall in a mood?" Mary asked, folding her arms although a part of her couldn't blame her partner. If it was her, she would have probably pushed everyone to the brink by now.

"I told him…" He started but paused for a second. "I told him I was retiring."

"What?"

"I was planning on it being next year but with everything that has happened…" He shrugged. "I've taken a lot of time off already and my office has been more than helpful with that but they need to know when I'll be back…Marshall's not ready for me to leave yet….I can't just abandon him."

"You're giving up your job?" Mary stared at him.

"It's that big of a deal…it was coming around anyway."

"And you told Marshall this and it upset him?"

"To be honest with you, I didn't really expect him to understand." Seth leaned back against the wall. "I thought he would be happy we're staying."

"Look, he's getting better…everyday he's getting a little further…I'm here…I'll be here for him." Mary told him. "Maybe it is time for you go home…"

"I appreciate you saying that but no… there is no one on this planet that could convince Rachel to leave and I just know I need to be here." Seth replied. "Please trust me when I say it has nothing to do with you or your ability to take care of him…It's me…I'm his father…It's what Dad's do."

Out of nowhere, Mary thought about her own Dad. Seth was right….Dads was meant to be there for you except hers wasn't…never had been. He hadn't been there since she was seven…He hadn't been there for Brandi to guide her when she started down the wrong path…He hadn't been there when she had been abducted… or to help Brandi at the bar that night… He hadn't been there when Mary's life fell apart…He still wasn't there to tell everything would be okay…that he would make sure of it.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot…" Seth continued, taking her silence to mean she doubted his trust in her. "And I don't think I've thanked you for not giving up on him…Even when the rest of us did...It'll be something I regret for the rest of my life and the only way I can think of to start making it up to him is being for him now…."

"Seth…"

"I don't know why he reached for me that day he woke up…It should have been you or his mother but for some reason it was me…I can't ignore that."

Mary gave him a small smile. "It's what kids do when their father is their hero."

Seth looked at her in surprise. "I don't think I've been his hero since he was about seven."

Mary shook her head. "Despite your difference, you've been there for him and he knows that…Everything he has done is to make you proud…You need to know that."

Seth leaned his head back against the wall. "I am proud of him…"

"I know…" Mary nodded. "And so does Marshall…You guys had your issues but you raised a smart kid…He knows you love him despite everything."

Seth was quiet for a few seconds, letting her words sink in. He wasn't used to having this kind of conversation with anyone, let alone someone who up until a few months ago was a stranger.

"Look, I'll talk to him…He's probably just fed up and who can blame him, being stuck in that room all day." Mary reasoned.

Seth nodded a little. "Thanks, I think I'll go for a walk…grab some lunch."

"Good idea." Mary agreed. "I'll stay with him."

"Mary?" Seth called before she had chance to open the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's not despite everything…"

She frowned. "What isn't?"

"You said, he knows I love him despite everything…There's no despite." He corrected.

Mary smiled a little, understanding what he was saying. "He's lucky to have you as a Dad."

Seth never replied and instead just watched her disappear back into Marshall's room.

"Hey…" Mary shot Stan a look, surprised to find him leaning silently against the far wall. "Everything okay in here?"

"I think he's asleep…" Eleanor spoke quietly as she stood up.

Mary peered down at Marshall and didn't know how she knew but she could tell he was faking it.

"Seth has gone to grab a bite to eat…Why don't you join him." She suggested. "Come back when Mr. Social here is a little bit more welcoming…"

"Yeah, good idea…" Stan pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards the door.

"He okay?" Mary asked Eleanor.

She shrugged. "I'll talk to him."

Mary nodded and waited until she had followed their boss out the room before grabbing a chair, scrapping it across the floor so Marshall knew she was bringing it closer to the bed.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes finding her sat directly in front of him and glared at her.

"Oh quit giving me that look." She rolled her eyes. "Talk to me."

"Ca…can't…"

"Yeah, you can…its okay." She assured him. "You know I'll be on your side."

"No." He shook his head. "Can't…"

"Marshall…"

"Head won't…go right."

She frowned, a little trying to work out what he was trying to tell her. Sometimes, he got his words mixed up and then it dawn on her that was what he meant.

"Try." She took his hand. "I'll figure out what you mean…"

"Ti…tired."

"Of being like this?" She guessed and he nodded a little. "Yeah, it sucks…"

"Sucks." He muttered looking away; repeating words was a habit he had developed after his speech therapist recommended him do it to help him relearn but Mary often wondered whether he realized he was doing it.

"What happened with your Dad?" She asked. "Are you upset with him?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Why?" She asked and when he wouldn't answer, she placed a finger under his chin and forced him to look at her. "Don't you want him to stay?"

"Wo…work."

"You don't want him to retire?"

"Five…People." He shook his head a little before trying again. "Fifth marshal…"

"You're the fifth marshal…You're from five generations of marshals." Mary worked out.

"No…I'm no…I'm no now."

"Marshall…" She squeezed his hand, unsure what else to say. It was the first he had even mentioned the job.

"Do…don't want...da...dad…stop."

She reached out and brushed his hair back. "He just wants to be here you…to take care of you."

He looked up at her for the first time willingly. "Why not you?"

She gave him a small smile before pressing her lips against his forehead. "I don't worry….I'll be here too…I'm not going anywhere."

**TBC**

**Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I cannot believe that it's been over a year since I've updated this story. I've lost my way a little with this plot so I'm hoping this chapter fits in with the rest. Please review if you're still reading. **

**Enjoy!**

**When The Hero Falls. **

When Mary went down to the cafeteria, she saw that Rachel had arrived and was sat with Seth, Stan and Eleanor.

"Mary." Marshall's mom was the first to see her. "How is he?"

"He's okay." She pulled a chair over to their table to sit down. "The nurse came back and they're doing his exercises now."

"I'm impressed you got him to see sense." Seth commented. "I tried all morning."

"I guess he just needed some time to sulk." Mary replied with a shrug.

"Did he talk to you?"

"A little." She nodded. "He doesn't want you to give up your job for him."

"He's my son…" Seth started to protest.

"I understand that." Mary held up a hand to stop him from continuing. "He's got it into his head that he won't ever be able to go back to work himself, which could be true and he just doesn't want you to have to quit too."

Seth sighed. "I never thought I would say this out loud but there are more important things then work."

"This is a good thing…" Mary claimed. "I mean, a few week ago he couldn't remember his own name now he remembers enough of his family history to know it's important."

"I never thought about it like that." Seth said and then looked at Rachel. "How amazing is that? How amazing is our boy?"

Rachel smiled and reached over to take his hand. "He's getting better…slowly, but he's getting there."

"Look, I meant what I said earlier…If you guys want to head home for a few weeks then I'll be here for Marshall."

Seth looked at Rachel, trying to read her feelings on the idea. "We will need to go back at some point but maybe in a week or so…"

"Well, I'll be here so whenever you're ready." Mary shrugged and then stood up. "I better get back up there…why don't you guys go to the house for a bit, take a break and grab some dinner."

"Maybe that's a good idea." Rachel squeezed Seth's hand. "If you don't mind, Mary…"

"Of course not and it might do Marshall some good…If we start giving him some space he might start to think he's getting better."

"You really think that will work?" Seth asked doubtful.

"Either that or he'll think we don't care enough to be here but it's worth a shot, right?" She was only half joking. "It's time he started to try and move forward."

"Isn't it too soon?" Stan asked. "I mean, he didn't look like the Marshall I know…"

"Of course he's not the same." Mary rolled her eyes. "And we don't know if he will ever be the same again but we have to start to try and get some normalcy back in to all our lives…especially his."

Rachel nodded her agreement. "I think it's time we decide what the next step is going to be… Hopefully, he'll be able to leave soon…"

"But surely he's not ready for that." Stan cut in. "I mean he can barely talk…"

"Obviously, he is still going to need some kind of care." Mary stated. "And we need to talk with his doctor…find out what we need to do to move things along…I'll try and set up a meeting with him tomorrow for the three of us?"

"Sounds like a plan." Seth nodded and stood up. "We'll come back later and you bring you some proper food…"

"Oh, there's no need for that…"

"Honey, you need to start eating better." Rachel told her. "Grabbing a snack from the machine isn't healthy…"

Mary sighed. "It's not that bad…"

"We're bringing you dinner and then after we've spoken to Marshall's doctor, we're going to sit down and set out a new schedule." Seth said firmly. "You're going to be no good to Marshall if you end up making yourself ill."

"Huh…" Mary said thoughtfully.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Is this was it feels like to have parents who care and look after you?" She asked, looking up at them both. "Am I too old for you to adopt me?"

Seth rolled his eyes but couldn't help let out a small chuckle.

"Honey, I think we've already adopted you." Rachel patted her shoulder. "We'll see you later."

Mary watched them walking away before turning back to Stan and Eleanor. "So, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"You're acting weird."

"It's just strange…seeing him like that…You said he was getting better."

"He is." Mary insisted.

"I just…I thought he would be more like himself." Stan sighed.

"You came on a bad day." Mary told him. "I know he's not spouting useless trivia and he's not back on his feet yet but he is a lot better."

"I guess it's only starting to hit home that there is a good chance that we won't get the Marshall we know back." He rubbed his eyes.

Eleanor patted his arm gently before looking towards Mary. "Do they have any idea how much of his life he will get back?"

Mary shrugged and looked down where her hands gripped tighter on her cup. "They can't be certain how much permanent damage was done to his brain but we're taking it one day at a time."

"What is going to happen if he needs care?" Stan asked. "Will his parents take him home?"

"Why would he go with them? His home is here."

"But what will happen to him? Who will care for him?"

"Who do you think?" Mary stared at him like he had lost his mind. "He's my partner, my best friend..."

"You'll take care of him?!" Stan cut in, in surprise.

"What? Don't you think I can do it?"

"No, I just…" Stan's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the right words. "I just didn't know this what you had planned, that's all."

Mary just looked at him as if she was trying to find the true meaning behind the words.

"He would do that same for me." She stated simply.

"I know." Stan hung his head a little. "I didn't mean to make you think I don't believe you're up for the job…"

"You just didn't know it was what I had planned…" Mary finished off flatly and Stan could tell that she really did think he doubted her ability. "I should get back up there…"

"Mary…"

"I'll see you tomorrow at the office." She stood up and walked away before he could set her straight.

"Damn it." He muttered, watching her leaving.

"Stan?" Eleanor had been watching him closely since they arrived. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to upset her." He claimed. "But I never thought I'd see a day when Mary Shannon willing gave up her job and for someone else…"

"Who says she's giving up?"

"Come on, Eleanor." He shook his head slightly. "You saw Marshall…How does he come back from this?"

"Were you not listening when they all said he was getting better?"

"But what are the chances of him returning to the man he was before?" Stan questioned. "They're still not sure if he'll ever be able to walk or talk properly…"

Eleanor sighed. "These things take time…"

"I just ever thought this would happen…" Stan admitted. "Not to someone like Marshall."

"No matter how good someone is at this job you know it's a risk."

Stan looked ahead, lost in thought and after a few seconds Eleanor grew concerned about his silence.

"Stan?" She reached across and placed a hand on his arm.

"Sorry, just thinking…." He shook his head a little to clear so he could pay attention to Eleanor.

"Thinking about what?" Eleanor prompted.

Stan hesitated a little before answering, unsure how to explain what he was feeling. "I'm just remembering something someone once told me about this job."

"About being a marshal?"

"Yeah, from when I first joined the service… A guy called Eddie Russell, I guess he was a like a mentor and helped to show me the ropes." Stan replied. "We were assigned to a task force and I can't even remember who the target was or what they had done but I remember I wanted to impress the rest of the team."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't tell you." He let out a little laugh. "I remember hearing the signal to go and the rest is pretty much a blur."

"I'd imagine that's the same for a lot of people working their first case."

Stan nodded his agreement. "Eddie took me aside afterwards and told me that I wasn't there to impress anyone… Said I was there to follow the orders of whoever was in command and to get the target…anything else could end up getting me and or someone else killed."

Eleanor stayed silent, knowing she didn't need to say anything. There was obviously something connecting his old mention's advisor to what was happening now.

"Every single time I went on a job, even if it was to just to check up on a witness, I always tried to do everything by the book." Stan told her. "But I also prepared….Prepared myself in case something went wrong…."

"It was good advice…"

"Yeah, it was…" Stan agreed. "Until Marshall and Mary become partners and following the rules went out the window."

"Well, they certainly liked to do things their own way…"

"And it worked…they may have bent and sometimes broke the rules but it always for the right reason…they always go the job done but importantly they made sure everyone was kept safe." Stan ran a hand over his head. "I thought they were fireproof…Marshall got shot and stood back up…Mary got adducted and bounced right back…"

"Stan…."

"I never prepared for this to happen…" He didn't allow her to cut him off. "All those years, I followed the rules, still knowing someone or myself could get hurt or killed…always preparing in case something happened….but I never thought this would happen to him….to them."

"There was no way you could predict this, Stan." Eleanor tried to comfort him. "He wasn't even at work…"

"I know but Brandi called him because she knew he would protect her no matter...she knew that because that the kind of guy he was…He'd protect anyone."

"It's what makes him so good at his job." Eleanor didn't fail to notice that Stan was referring to Marshall in the past tense.

"I should have known this could have happened….I should have prepared…"

"Stan, come on." Her grip on his hand tightened. "He's over the worst…he's getting better…"

"He's gone, Eleanor." Stan snapped, pulling his hand away and standing up. "Don't you see it?"

"Stan…" Eleanor glanced around and noticed a few of the other customers watching them.

"The Marshall we know is gone…" Stan said a little quieter but firmer. "We all need to stop kidding ourselves."

"You can't just give up on him, Stan." Eleanor got to her feet too. "That's not right and it's not fair."

"I'm just facing the truth…Mary was right earlier, it's time to move on…"

"That's not what she meant…"

"Look, I need to get back to the office..." He cut in. "Are you coming or staying here?"

"We should go and say we're leaving…"

Stan shook his head. "I'm sure Mary can give you a ride back to the office later…"

"Stan, can you please just…"

"I've got to go." He turned and headed for the exit.

Eleanor stared after him, wondering what she should do. She was pretty sure that he didn't truly feel like that and was just having a hard time seeing Marshall in such a bad way but then there was a part of her that was scared Stan was right, that Marshall wasn't going to get any better and after all this time, they were still going to end up losing him.

**TBC**

**Please review. **


End file.
